Família Louca
by Nosferatu Arucard
Summary: A história da Vida entre um casal gay Takeru e Daisuke que lutam para ganhar o respeito e acima de tudo viver. A história contêm YaoiLemon e é uma boa comédia madura.
1. Chapter 1

Novo Yaoi/Lemon entre Daisuke Motomiya e Takeru Takashi! Desta vez, uma autêntica comédia madura para descontrair os dramas das próprias personagens! A história ocorre quando eles tem 25 anos, celebraram um casamento homossexual no Canadá (!) aos 21, e na altura da narração ganharam o direito de adoptar duas crianças orfãs com 8 e 9 anos de idade.

A história promete, portanto não serão relevados mais pormenores nesta sinopse.

1. Recordações.

Em 2016, dois dos doze escolhidos viviam traquilamente numa cidade do interior do Japão, Minamiuonuma, situado a uma hora e meia de viagem pelo Shinkansen a partir de Tokyo, e situa-se na prefeituria de Niigata. Minamiuonuma é uma pequena cidade com pouco mais de 60000 habitantes. Os dois eram mais conhecidos pela vizinhança não por serem os antigos previlegiados que salvaram o Mundo Digital, mas por serem gays que contrairam uma união civil no estrangeiro!

Aparte deste fenómeno social, ambos viviam tranquilamente e tinham os seus empregos. Um deles, Daisuke Motomiya era o gerente/cozinheiro/servente de um pequeno estabelecimento de restauração, que servia pratos de Ramen. Outro, Takeru Takaishi ajudava Daisuke, mas era um mangaka de yaoi relativamente discreto, uma vez que quase todas as suas obras eram doujinshins de animes comerciais que saiam nas televisões nacionais. Também publicou um livro, usando um pseudónimo, que teve vendas irrelevantes. Mas o que estava a mudar as suas vidas, fora a adopção de duas crianças, cujos pais morreram num acidente de viação. Por outro lado, o irmão de Takeru que se chamava Yamato, raramente visitava-o uma vez que ainda não conseguira aceitar completamente que o seu irmão era homossexual, passados aqueles anos todos!

O casal gay arredendara uma casa de dois andares no bairro de Shiozawa, que conjuntamente com Yamato e Muika formavam a cidade de Minamiuonuma fundada em 2004 pela fusão destes três bairros. A sua principal atracção daquela cidadezinha são as montanhas com oito estâncias de ski, as estâncias termais e o rio Uono. A International University of Japan (Kokusai Daigaku) é a principal faculdade, e privada, daquela cidade tranquila das montanhas comparada com a confusão de Tokyo.

Era dia 15 de Maio de 2016, um Domingo, e naquela manhã Takeru dormia tranquilamente na cama quando foi acordado por alguém bastante atrevido...

- ACORDA! - gritou Atsushi, um rapaz de 8 anos que era o mais novo das crianças adoptadas por Takeru e Daisuke - Já é de manhã!!!!

- ITE!!! - resmungou Takeru, sacudindo os seus cabelos louros algo compridos enquando girava a cabeça para mirar o engraçadinho - Quem foi o espertalhão que interrompeu o meu sono?!

- Ike yo, okasan! - pedia Atsushi - Vamos tomar o pequeno-almoço juntos!

- OKASAN?!! - Takeru segurou o pescoço de Atsushi e apertou-o com alguma força, antes de mirá-lo com os olhos - Eu não sou a tua mãe!!! Por acaso, eu sou alguma mulher?!

- Calma, Takeru-otousan! - respondeu Atsushi, mantendo alguma graça - É que os meus colegas de escola gozam-me por ser filhos adoptivos de gays! Também o teu cabelo é um pouco comprido para um homem!...

- Ano? Takeru-chan? - Daisuke acordou com o barulho, e virou a sua cabeça, que tinha os cabelos castanhos um pouco curtos, em direcção ao seu parceiro - O que se passa?

- Desculpe, Daisuke-chan! - Takeru largou Atsushi antes de encarar o seu parceiro - O Atsushi gosta de tratar-me como mãe, embora ele saiba que nós os dois somos gays...

- Eu sei, querido - adianta Daisuke - Ele trata-me como pai, de modo a simular uma família comum, mas isso são coisas que não deves reagir com tamanha precipitação!

- Apoiado, otousan! - sorriu Atsushi - Okasan tentou-me apertar o meu pescoço por causa disso!

- Nani? Takeru-koibito ?! - Daisuke levantou-se da cama e enfrentou o seu membro do casal, o Takeru - Por vezes reages desta forma um bocado precipitada!

- Gomenasai, Daisuke-chan! - suspirou Takeru - Não era minha intensão magoá-lo, mas ele têm que se consciencializar do que nós somos...

- Francamente, Takeru! Eles sabem que nós somos gays e formamos um casal, mas também eles precisam que expor os seus sentimentos...

- Okayou... - Atsushi fez-se de entendido - Vamos deixar de conversa fiada, e sairem da cama?!

Passados alguns minutos os dois parceiros sairam da cama e dirigiram-se para o banho. Não era incomum os dois tomarem banho juntos, quanto mais aquele dia. Desde que adoptaram aquelas crianças, o ambiente familiar mudou imenso, mas o casal não esperava que o longo processo burocrático lhes desse uma solução afirmativa num país muito homofóbo.

Entretanto Atsushi começou a brincar com a sua irmã com 9 anos, Sayako, antes deles se reunirem na cozinha com os pais adoptantes. Normalmente era o Takeru que preparava o pequeno-almoço para toda a família e tinha que aturar as crianças que discutiam sobre o que queriam ou quem devia servir primeiro.

- OK! - Daisuke impos a sua ordem na cozinha - Hoje eu decidi que vamos todos comer panquecas, coisa que o meu amor sabe fazer esplendidamente! - Takeru corou ligeiramente quando ouviu Daisuke argumentar "meu amor", enquanto vestia o seu avental e preparava a frigideira.

- Vamos ver se temos farinha em condições - sorriu Takeru para Daisuke enquanto abria a despensa para tirar a farinha.

- O Atsushi gosta de chamar okasan ao meu querido Takeru - sorria enquanto pensava Daisuke - Eles não sabem que quem manda na cama é o Takeru! - Daisuke tinha cuidado em não revelar pormenores eróticos aos menores - Normalmente... seria justo chamar okasan ao uke e otousan ao seme... - Para esclarecer, okasan significa mãe, otousan idem pai, aí estamos entendidos. Nas relações homossexuais masculinas (afinal isto é um yaoi), designa-se seme para um parceiro activo e uke para um passivo. De facto, Takeru é mais propício a dominar Daisuke na cama que o contrário, mas acontece!

- Nani ka? - Takeru perguntou ao Daisuke - Amanhã temos que comprar mais provisões - e em seguida beijou-o na bochecha do seu parceiro.

- Subarashii (lindo) ! - comentou Sayako - Os nossos pais a beijarem-se... - seria embaraçoso para os dois visados se uma rapariga de 9 anos comenta-se algo do genéro: "Parece um romance de shounen-ai!".

- Onee-san... - Atsushi ficou incomodado com o comentário da sua irmã - Mas o que estás a dizer...

- Calma, meus queridos!... - Takeru preparava o polme na taça de mistura enquanto sorria para as duas crianças, fazendo-as acalmar - Eu já preparo as panquecas com o café-au-lait...

- Ite! - Sayako tropeça com o seu irmão - Otou-san... O que fizeste agora?! Fizeste que eu tropeça-se!

- Eu?! - Atsushi riu-se - Pareces que queres ficar com os mimos de Takeru-otousan!

- Nani desu ka?! - a irmã olha para a frigideira e faz birra com o seu irmão de modo a atrair a atenção de Takeru - Espera que Takeru-otousan vai me recompensar por seres tão egoísta!

- Okasan !... - Atsushi volta a "provocar" Takeru - Watashi no Onee-chan ha watashi mo kirai mu! - Kirai significa Odiar, e o Atsushi está a afirmar que não gosta da irmã! - A minha irmã mais velha quer uma panqueca maior que a minha!

- Que albrabice, otouto-san! - ripostou Sayako - O que tu queres é ganhares favores do pai Takeru!

- Olha só o que estás a dizer!!! - Atsushi rotoma a posse de delator - Eles não são os nossos pais verdadeiros!!...

- O que isso interessa ? - Sayako já choramingava ligeiramente sem perder a posse de defesa - Eles nos amam como se fossem nossos pais, apesar de sofrermos com a perda dos nossos pais verdadeiros!

- Onee-chan wa... - Atsushi ficou envergonhado com a resposta da irmã.

- Calma!... - Daisuke impos a ordem - Ninguém fica beneficiado por causa desta discussão inútil!

Passados alguns minutos, as panquecas e o café-au-lait já estavam na mesa e todos ficaram contentes com a boa disposição mútua:

- Itadakimase! - Fizeram o comprimento ritual antes de lançarem para mais uma luta infantil, que era a escolha da melhor panqueca de acordo com os critérios de cada um.

Takeru e Daisuke sabiam que os pais biológicos deles morreram num acidente de viação há dez meses atrás, quando o carro seus pais se despitou e chocou frontalmente contra um camião. Se não fossem as autoridades que resgataram os infelizes filhos que estavam em casa à espera dos pais que tinham saido para uma festa, eles podiam ter fugido de casa, estranhando a ausência deles. Como eram naturais de Niigara, Takeru e Daisuke aproveitaram para ganhar o direito de adopção, mas o facto de serem um casal gay não lhes facilitou a vida e a ronda dos tribunais foi desgastante.

Takeru ficou um pouco desgostoso quando o seu irmão Yamato não o ajudou na estratégia de adopção, conforme ele recordava, a cerca de cinco meses atrás:

- Takeru? - Yamato era casado com Sora e na altura nascera o seu primeiro filho - Eu soube recentemente que tu e o teu namorado querem adoptar duas crianças... Mas o que significa isto?!

- Nani? - Takeru ficou incomodado - Em primeiro lugar, eu e o meu Daisuke já somos "casados", ou melhor, formamos uma união civil gay no estrangeiro, que é a mesma coisa! Raio de país que não permite que os homossexuais possam ser felizes!

Em segundo lugar e mais importante, nós acreditamos que devemos adoptar uma criança, ou duas, independentemente da nossa condição. Por fim, eu sei que tu és homofobo! Entendeu, Yamato?!

- Takeru... - Yamato acalmou-se e ripostou - Eu não sou homofobo!... A minha família considera que é errado os gays adoptarem crianças, porque já imaginaste elas a viverem com dois pais?!

- As crianças tem 8 e 9 anos, Yamato! E pelo menos gostaram de mim na entrevista! Nós queremos ser felizes na vida, e a adopção destas crianças fora uma decisão que tomamos sem leviandade!...

A discusão alongou-se por mais algum tempo até eles irem para as suas casas. Salvo Daisuke e Takeru, os restantes escolhidos viviam em Tokyo mas alguns perguntavam o motivo destes dois viveram numa cidade do interior!

Por fim, Takeru e Daisuke poderam adoptar as crianças cerca de um mês antes do começo desta história, encerrando um longo processo burocrático. Entretanto, ninguém dos escolhidos planeara visitá-los nos últimos tempos.

Voltando ao tempo actual da narração, a família estava tranquila em casa quando o telefone de casa tocou, motivando o atendimento por parte de Daisuke:

- Mochi, mochi! Takaishi to Motomiya no Ka - afirmou Daisuke ao atender a chamada

- Konnichiwa! - A voz feminina era muito familiar - Como estão, meus gays?! Sou eu, Hikari Yagami!

- Honto? - Daisuke sorriu - Já há mais de um mês que ninguém dos escolhidos nos ligava!

- Gomen... - Hikari pausou antes de continuar - A verdade é que eu com o meu irmão e o meu marido pretendemos visitar-vos na próxima sexta-feira, e tentamos convencer o irmão do Takeru para ir também...

- Youkata, Hikari-chan! - Takeru ouviu de rompante a conversa e interviu na altura - Agora vamos ter algumas visitas, espero que venham o maior número possível de escolhidos!...

- Eu não garanto isso, Takeru - Hikari falou então - O que é certo é nós tomaremos o Shinkasen até à vossa cidade!

- Doumo - Daisuke agradeceu pela informação - Espero que venham todos inteiros, Hikari-chan! Ja ne!

Quando desligaram o telefone, Takeru deslocou-se logo para a mesa da sala donde o Atsushi completava o trabalho escolar, enquanto Sayako efectuava os cálculos auxiliares nos exercícios de matemática.

- Nani, Atsushi-kun ? - o "pai" Takeru olhou para o caderno e reparou em algo que não estava bem - Ainda não consegues escrever o teu nome em hiragana?

- Mazi! (Mau!) - Atsushi ficou envergonhado - O problema é que eu escrevo frequentermente a hiragana "tsu" demasiado pequena, e isto dá uma grande embrulhada com a minha professora!

- O "tsu" minúsculo é o sokuon que é a palatização da hiragana situada à sua direita, Atsushi-kun - explicou Takeru.

Assim Atsushi escreveu o nome correctamente, ou seja, ( あつし ) e compreendeu a explicação do Takeru. Mas havia mais problemas que ele teria que se preocupar, o rapaz tinha que treinar a escrita dos kanjis.

- Takeru-otosan? - Atsushi perguntou ao seu "pai" - A frase "Ore no ka ha utsukushii" está bem escrita? - Tradução: "A minha casa é bonita."

- Eto... - Takeru leu a frase que continha alguns kanjis ( おれの家は美しい ), e viu que o kanji "ka" ( 家 casa) estava mal traçado e o kanji "utsuku" ( 美 bonito) estava borrada pela grafite do lápis. - Não consegues desenhar linhas paralelas no kanji utsuku? - Takeru suspirou um pouco e continuou - Realmente, pareces o meu amor quando ele tinha uns dez anos! - Daisuke ficou corado com esta recordaçãozinha!

- Ah! Takeru-otousan - pediu Sayako - Eu acabei de escrever uma frase linda!

- Qual será? - Takeru moveu-se para ler o caderno da rapariga e leu com cuidado: ( 私は私の友人と私の親が同性愛であるという事実を話すことを試みた。 ) - Bem! Espregas aqui kanjis com um grau algo elevado, deves gostar muito de escrever!

- Ok! - Sayako sorriu e leu o texto - Watashi ha watashi no Yuujinto watashi no tachi no shitaga Douseiai dearutoiu Jijitsuwo Hanasukotowo kokoromita - Traduzindo: "Eu tentei falar com os meus amigos, o facto que os meus pais são homossexuais" - Somente eu tive que recorrer ao dicionário para escrever Douseiai ( 同性愛 )! - Douseiaihomossexual.

- Omedetou gozaimasu, Sayako-chan! - Takeru agradeceu-a formalmente - Mas é uma frase que nos toca um pouco a mim e ao meu "marido"! - Daisuke acenou afirmativamente à expressão facial algo angustiosa do Takeru.

- Daisuke-otousan, ore wo tasukeru kotogade kiruka ? - Atsushi pediu ajuda, e a frase significa: "Podes ajudar-me?".

- Nani ga? - Daisuke tomou o lugar ao pé dele - Qual é o problema que ainda te aflige tanto?

- É um exercício de matemática que envolve proporções e eu fiquei baralhado na sua resolução!

- Deixa-me ver o enunciado... - Daisuke leu com atenção e tentou explicar o problema - Tens que assumir que esta quantidade se relaciona proporcionalmente com outra, depois consegues resolver o problema.

Estava refeito o padrão comum naquela família, Atsushi sentia-se confortável com Daisuke, contrariamente à posição de Sayako que preferia Takeru. Passado aquele momento dedicado às crianças que terminavam os seus deveres escolares, eles aproveitariam a tarde livre para irem brincar às casas dos seus amigos, saindo de casa após um belo almoço de Soba que foi preparado pelo Daisuke.

Durante o almoço, Daisuke perguntava às crianças sobre o seu prato, uma vez que era um especialista nos pratos de Ramen, e a Soba não era excepção. Felizmente, era uma forma de Daisuke e Takeru poderem exprimir as suas habilidades e tentarem complementarem-se no seu quotidiano.

- Ikuyou, Atsushi-kun to Sayako-chan - Alertou Takeru para eles virem à mesa - O almoço vai ser servido!

- O que os nossos "pais" prepararam para o almoço de hoje? - Sayako estava curiosa com a refeição.

- Pelo aspecto que Daisuke-otousan está a fazer, eu julgo que seja algum prato de Ramen - adiantou Atsushi.

- Realmente tu adivinhaste à primeira! - Daisuke ficou feliz com o gesto de Atsushi - Hoje vamos ter Soba!

- Sentem-se nos devidos lugares! - ordenou Takeru antes do próprio se sentar - Agora começe a servir, Daisuke-chan!

- Douzou, Atsushi-kun! - Daisuke entregou o prato de Soba com o chá verde ao Atsushi - Não se esqueça que este prato deve ser tomado quente, contudo não sejas nenhum glutão!

- Idoi you, Daisuke-otousan... - Atsushi não gostou da reprimenda preventiva do Daisuke - Como queres que eu coma isto quente sem comê-lo depressa?

- Atsushi-kun... - Takeru reforçou a posse educativa - O que Daisuke queria dizer era que deves comer e não devorar!

- So ka... - Atsushi fez-se de entendido e pegou nos hashiis para começar a comer - Agora eu quero comer...

Fora algumas situações pontuais de conflitos educacionais entre gays e filhos adoptivos, o almoço correu lindamente e depois cada um seguia para os seus lobbies para aproveitar a tarde de domingo.

Durante a tarde as crianças seguiram para fora, aproveitando o dia nas casas dos seus amigos. Daisuke ainda analizava os registos da tasca de Ramen que tinha em sua posse, antes de ir ter com Takeru.

Quando Takeru ligou o seu computador para ler os e-mails, ele reparou que existia uma mensagem oriunda da escola dos seus "filhos" adoptivos que consistia no seguinte:

( 主宰者生徒会からの学生の親への通告 ) Shusaisha Seitokai kara no Gakusei no Oyahino Tsuukoku

( 私達は学校の分類へのそれぞれの関係を論争するために私達が18 (じゅうはち) 時間次の水曜日のそれを行くそれ学生の親を要求する。 ) Watashitachi wa gakkou no Bunruihino Sorezore no Kankei wo Ronsou surutameni Watashitachiga 18 (jyuuhachi) jikan jino Suiyoubi no sorewo ikusore Gakusei no Oyawo Youkyousuru

Tradução: "Notificação do Presidente do Conselho Estudantil para os pais dos Estudantes" / "Nós solicitamos aos pais dos estudantes para virem na próxima quarta-feira às 18 horas para discusão das avaliações escolares"

Takeru leu o cabeçalho desta mensagem e leu até ao final da mesma, avisando o seu parceiro do caso:

- Querido! - Takeru alertou-o - Segundo uma notificação electrónica, nós temos um concelho entre encarregados de educação na próxima quarta-feira às 6 horas da tarde!

- Mais uma reunião? - Daisuke recordaria das reuniões anteriores - Da última vez, o único assunto que foi motivo para prolongar a reunião foi somente para discutir se era ou não moral as crianças serem filhos adoptivos de um casal gay!

- Se nós morassemos em Tokyo, eu não acredito que a situação fosse diferente... - adiantou Takeru

- Nós temos um apartamento arredendado na capital, mas só a utilizamos algumas semanas por ano!

- Eu sei que temos, mas... - Takeru ficou pensativo - Pelo menos não aturo as birras do meu Yamato-niichan...

- Eto... - Daisuke bloqueou momentaneamente a fala, surpreso com a afirmação de Takeru - Amor, eu sei que estás um pouco magoado pela atitude homofoba do teu irmão... Contudo, teriamos maior facilidade de trabalho em Tokyo, onde nós passamos a nossa infância e adolescência, não aqui em Minamiuonuma que é uma cidadezinha do interior!

- Se eu não me engano, nós nos apaixonamos quando tinhamos uns 15 anos! Não consigo esquecer o choque emocional que o meu irmão teve... - Takeru ficou pensativo e entristecido, causando o olhar melancólico que Daisuke lhe retribuia - naquela altura...

- A minha irmã ficou em estado de choque durante umas duas semanas! - Daisuke mostrou que o seu parceiro não teve apenas um familiar chocado com a homossexualidade dos dois.

Não era a primeira nem a última vez que discutiriam o maravilhoso dia em que se apaixonaram, o que seria um pouco problemático fora o estabelicimento da sua relação perante uns familiares com tons homofobos!

No passado Daisuke e Takeru eram os melhores amigos, quer de classe escolar, quer pelo privilégio de serem os novos escolhidos dos digimons quando eles tiveram que resolver a crise gerada pelo imperialismo do Digimon Kaiser ou as prepotências autoritárias de alguns digimons Kyuukyokutai. O breve flirt amoroso com Hikari Yagami não revelou ser mais que uma falsa paixão caracteristica dos primeiros relacionamentos que um pré-adolescente têm, mas ninguém esperava no que acontecia quando Daisuke e Takeru tinham 15 anos, ou seja, acabariam os dois por se apaixonar.

- Daisuke-kun, ore... - Takeru estava naquela altura com sentimentos afectivos por Daisuke e ao longo de dois meses emitia algumas cartas anónimas mostrando sentimentos, ou naquele dia, que presentiava alguns chocolates - Eu quero falar contigo a respeito de uma coisa séria...

- Nani ka, Takeru-kun? - Daisuke também tinha sentimentos por Takeru, e começava também a mandar cartas de amor, devidamente anónimas no princípio, mas a última continha uma pistas que o indentificaria: "The burgundry hair".

- Eu quero que aceites este presente que eu te dou com os meus verdadeiros sentimentos... - Takeru ficou surpreso por dizer aquilo, e ficou fortemente corado.

- Arigatou, Takeru-chan... - Daisuke aceitou os chocolates e sentiu-se paralizado quando encarou olhos nos olhos a cara de Takeru, da mesma maneira o próprio Takeru o fez.

Passaram-se alguns minutos até que o Takeru empurrou o Daisuke para dentro da casa dele, e depois foi o próprio Takeru a tomar a iniciativa para falar...

- Daisuke-chan... - Takeru ficou envergonhado e baixava a cabeça enquanto fechava os olhos, depois levantou a cabeça e conseguiu exprimir os seus sentimentos - Eu quero exprimir algo que te pode chocar, mas eu sei que tens mandado cartas de amor para mim, certo?

- Eh... - Daisuke ficou envergonhado e hesitou um pouco antes de responder - Sim! Fui eu te mandei aqueles postais, da mesma forma que tu me mandaste para mim... - Takeru ficou pensativo e acenou afirmativamente à última pergunta.

- Hai! - Takeru ganhou coragem e acabou por dizer - Ore wa... ore wa... Ore wa ai-shiteru, Daisuke-chan!

- Nani? - Daisuke ficou surpreso, mas poucos segundos depois ele acabou por abraçar fortemente Takeru - Youkata! Youkata! Youkata!!! Watashi wa ai-shiteru mo, Takeru-chan!

Depois foi um verdadeiro festival de amor, com os dois a beijarem-se mutuamente como não existisse o amanhã. Contudo, não foi preciso mais que algumas semanas para que o relacionamento entre os dois não passasse despercebido pelos amigos e familiares. A Hikari foi a primeira a saber e aceitou sem quaisquer problemas o relacionamento entre o Daisuke e o Takeru, porque aliás a Hikari já namorava com outro rapaz da escola.

Mas o Yamato ficou em estado de choque emocional, quando soube da notícia de que o seu irmão era gay.

- Takeru-otoutosan? - Yamato estava em casa de Takeru e ele ficou arrepiado ao ver o Takeru a beijar Daisuke quando ele fora embora após uma breve visita, sem que eles se percebesem que estava na mira do Yamato - O que significa isto?

- Nani, Yamato-oniichan? - Takeru ficou vermelho,mas não perdeu a posse - Qual é o problema, Yamato?

- Eu vi-te a beijar o Daisuke, quando ele estava para sair de casa! Mas o que significa isso?!

- Hummm! - Takeru relaxou e preparou a notícia - Eu beijei o Daisuke... porque ele... é o meu... namorado!

- Koibito?! (Namorado?!) Hontou desu ka? - Yamato gritou e ficou paralizado emocionalmente - Não me digas que são... gays?!!!

- Hai, oniichan! - Takeru afirmou que sim - Nós somos homossexuais, portanto somos gays e namorados...

- Sona! - Yamato gaguejava assincronamente, e antes que conseguisse acalmar, fugiu do quarto do Takeru e não conseguiu falar com ele senão passado uma hora!

- Mazi! - Takeru ficou entristecido com o sucedido, mas a reacção familiar que se seguiu fora um pouco dolorosa.

O pais de Takeru ficaram em estado de choque com a notícia de que o seu filho mais novo era gay e estava a namorar com Daisuke, mas por outro lado os pais de Daisuke foram mais compreensivos excepto a irmã Jun que ficou amuada durante umas duas semanas. Na escola a notícia foi forçosamente contida, e na altura Daisuke e Takeru optaram por avisar aos seus professores e ao Conselho Estudantil a respeito da sua homossexualidade, e assim prevenir dissabores graves.

Ultrapassado os dramas familiares e a homofobia residual nos seus parentes e amigos, o namoro entre Daisuke e Takeru ganhou raízes e quando tiveram 21 anos, optaram por aproveitar a oportunidade de se casaram no Canadá, que é o único país no mundo que aceita casamentos gays a pedido de estrangeiros! Contudo, os parentes dos visados hesitaram muito antes de comparecerem na cerimónia, o que provocou algum desgosto por parte do jovem casal.

- Isto é inacreditável! - Takeru estava vestido de smoking, mas estava triste pela ausência do seu irmão na cerimónia - Parece que uma boa parte dos nossos familiares, a começar pelo meu irmão, resolveu não comparecer!

- Nisto eu concordo plenamente, Takeru-chan! - Daisuke também vestia um smoking, mas não teve tantas ausências por parte dos seus familiares, a começar pela sua irmã já casada que compareceu na festa! - Para um homem que foi até Berlim há dois anos atrás com Sora durante a sua lua-de-mel, parece impossível que não vá até Toronto, no Canadá, para assistir ao casamento do seu próprio irmão!

- Homofobia! - comentou Takaru - A razão principal desta trapalhada é o facto do meu irmão ser homofobo, e os meus pais seguirem esta linha discriminatória! Infelizmente eu também sei que Sora é um pouco homofoba!

- Casal homofobo, hein?! - exclamou o funcionário civil que escutava a conversa dos dois - Realmente, a nossa sociedade avançou milénios com a discriminação da homossexualidade, porém ainda falta erradicar muito obscurantismo, sobretudo num país onde a homofobia envenena a felicidade de muita gente...

Takeru e Daisuke sorriram com o comentário emitido pelo funcionário civil, que garantiu uma boa disposição que exigia durante a cerimónia.

Algum tempo depois, os funcionários deram o mote para formalizar a acta de união civil gay entre Daisuke e Takeru, começando por esta ordem.

- Aplicando a lei em vigor, vamos estabelecer um casamento homossexual masculino entre dois jovens japoneses que se encontram reunidos nesta cerimónia - o responsável pela cerimónia deu começo ao processo formal de união civil.

- Senhor Daisuke Motomiya, aceita ser o parceiro de Takeru Takashi como seu "marido" para o resto da sua vida, contribuindo para a felicidade mútua?

- Sim, aceito, acredito... - Daisuke ficou entusiasmado com a pergunta e acabou por disparar a resposta afirmativa com vários adjectivos!

- Portanto, aceita ser parceiro de Takeru, certo? - O funcionário sorriu com a gaguez do Daisuke ocorrida na hora H.

Daisuke acabou por sorrir e acenar afirmativamente com a cabeça.

- Senhor Takeru Takashi, aceita ser o parceiro, marido de Daisuke Motomiya para o resto da sua vida, para garantir a união do vosso casal?

- Sim! - Takeru respondeu com toda a sua posse - Eu aceito!

- OK! - O funcionário lavrou a acta, e concluiu o processo - Eu declare-vos como parceiros de uma união homossexual masculina! Agora, façam o favor de se beijarem!

- Que assim seja! - pensaram Daisuke e Takeru quando beijaram-se, provocando uma série de aplausos e coros no palco situado no fundo da sala.

Os dois estiveram uma semana nas Montanhas Rochosas Canadianas de férias, aproveitando a sua lua-de-mel, e depois acabaram por retornar ao Japão para viveram na nova casa arredendada em Minamiuonuma, onde agora moravam, mas tinham um apartamento em Tokyo para passarem esporadicamente algum tempo, caso fosse necessário.

As recordações eram muito agridoces, porém para eles o que era importante fora o facto de terem ultrapassado todos os problemas. Quando acabaram de discutir o passado mútuo, Daisuke abraçou espontaneamente Takeru, o que motivou a reacção imediata dele próprio.

- Daisuke-koibito, nani wo iru? - Takeru estranhou a acção, porque ele perguntou o que ele estava a fazer - Agora abraças desta maneira, como naquelas vezes em que tu querias estar "mais tempo comigo"! - Takeru notou que Daisuke enfiara a sua mão para debaixo da camisa.

- Gomen, Takeru-chan - Daisuke ficou envergonhado - É que eu... aliás nós temos tempo livre para... irmos para a cama...

- Huhhh! - Takeru sorriu - Estás com desejo, não estás? Vamos então para a cama, e depois discutiremos o "assunto".

Takeru aproximou-se de Daisuke e então os seus lábios tocaram-se, enquanto Takeru abraçava Daisuke com o seu braço direito em torno da cabeça do seu parceiro. Rapidamente, após os primeiros beijos, a língua de Takeru entrou pela boca de Daisuke, e o outro repetiu o mesmo acto, enquanto eles abraçavam cada vez mais intensamente. Não era nenhum segredo que cada um deles sabia quais eram as zonas sensíveis que podiam ser estimuladas.

Logo depois, os dois deitararam-se na cama, com o Takeru abaixo do Daisuke, ficando o primeiro de frente com o segundo, enquanto eles desvaneciam a sua timidez, e então Daisuke começa o acto erógeno.

A cabeça de Daisuke rolou delicadamente ao longo do peito do Takeru que tinha ainda a camisa vestida, e depois esfregou vigorasamente com o seu cabelo ruivo sobre as áreas erógenas que ele conhecia, fazendo que Takeru "se sentisse bem".

Depois Daisuke esfregou os jeans de Takeru, no sítio onde se situa o fecho zip e as suturas de ligação das duas partes que constitui a referida peça de vestuário. Assim, Daisuke sentia a erecção de Takeru e começou a esfrega-la vigorosamente, aumentando o ritmo até que Takeru não conseguisse conter o estudo libinidoso.

- Sugoi! - dizia Takeru já completamente enlibinado (moan) - Do que tu estás a espera, Daisuke-chan?

Assim Daisuke abriu o fecho das calças e depois abriu os botões dos shorts de Takeru, saindo o pénis erecto do seu parceiro para o lado de fora. Então Daisuke começou a lamber o pénis de Takeru, começando pela base, evitando os pélos púbicos e depois continuou a lambé-lo até a glande. Entretanto Takeru ficava excitado e respirava ofegantemente devido ao acto erótico que o fazia "sentir-se bem". Quando Daisuke começou a chupar o referido pénis, enfiando-o na boca, a cabeça de Takeru "soltou-se" para trás e ficou completamente excitado e gritou: "Sugoi, Daisuke-koibito!", "Vá lá... continua!..."

- Ah! - gemia Takeru - Sem dúvida que Daisuke-chan é um mestre no sexo oral, mas mesmo assim consegue-me satisfazer quando ele tem a devida "inspiração" - foram estes os pensamentos de Takeru, enquanto o seu companheiro Daisuke chupava com cuidado, e também utilizava as pontas dos dentes e a língua para estimular as áreas erógenas situadas ao longo do pénis do Takeru, e não seria necessário bastante tempo para que Takeru atingisse o clímax.

- Dame, ... dame! - Takeru estava a suar e a ficar hirto, e ainda tentava conter-se, porque era uma reacção algo institiva e assim tentava não ejacular antes de ele sentir prazer. - Ore... ore wa... tatsu!... (gozar/liberar) - e acabou por ejacular.

Daisuke acabou por receber quase toda a carga de sémen para dentro da boca, e ainda desacouplou para receber mais um bocado que besuntou as suas bochechas extremamente coradas. Após esta cópula oral, Daisuke acalmou a respiração e removeu um pouco do sémen para lubrificar o seu próprio ânus. Também Takeru ficou um pouco ofegante, e ele aproveitava para retirar o resto da roupa, sobretudo a camisa e os jeans desabotoadas, antes de voltar a abraçar Daisuke e posicionarem-se ambos de frente, alinhando os seus abdómens.

Quando Takeru retirou os seus shorts, Daisuke já despira a sua camisa, mas ele não retirara ainda as suas calças.

- Então, Daisuke-chan? - Takeru removeu as calças de Daisuke que ele não fizera - Tens as tuas calças desabotoadas, mas não quiseste as despir, porquê?

- Eto... - Daisuke estava um pouco corado - Não me ligues a mal, Takeru-chan... Mas eu queria que fosses tu a retirá-la!

Takeru sorriu com a resposta um pouco desinspirada de Daisuke, enquanto satisfazia o seu "pedido", antes de Takeru rebolar com o seu Daisuke pela cama, e pó-lo com o seu abdómen para cima.

- Muito bem, Daisuke-chan - Takeru posicionava-se sobre Daisuke e desviava-se um pouco para baixo para colocar o seu pénis erecto no ânus do Daisuke. - Agora vamos para o que é "realmente importante".

Antes de inserir o seu pénis, a mão direita de Takeru agarrou e fechou em concha com a mão esquerda de Daisuke, ficando o braço esquerdo de Takeru para segurar a perna esquerda de Daisuke e o braço direito de Daisuke agarrava como podia nos lençois da cama. Quanto Takeru penetrou em Daisuke, ambos ficaram num estado de transe que rapidamente evoluiu para uma "violenta" carga de excitação, que motivou os rápidos e frenéticos movimentos do pénis do Takeru dentro da cavidade cloacal de Daisuke e ficassem a respirar ofegantemente, gritando e gemende de prazer.

- Sugoi, Takeru-chan - Daisuke estava extremamente excitado na altura em que Takeru o penetrara de forma intensa e ganhou líbido enquanto ele o estimulava cada vez mais - Continua... continua... até me "fazer sentir bem"!

Antes de ambos atingirem o clímax, Takeru usou o seu braço esquerdo para levantar Daisuke da cama e atirou-o em cima dele, passando o referido braço a abracá-lo e manter os seus troncos perpendiculares à superfície da cama, e as suas pernas entrecruzavam-se. Salienta-se que a cabeça de Daisuke apoiou-se em cima do ombro esquerdo de Takeru, mas não disfarçava o seu grande prazer que tinha com o acto sexual, e isto via-se pela expressão da sua cara.

- Takeru-chan,... dame... - Daisuke recontorceu-se e sentia que estava a atingir o ponto de libertação do seu orgasmo - Eu não consigo segurar-me mais... eu vou... gozar!

- Tenha... calma... Daisuke-chan!... - Takeru abraçou fortemente Daisuke com ambos os braços e parou os movimentos com o seu pénis, acabando por penetrar totalmente no ânus de Daisuke na altura em que ambos atingiram o clímax.

Quando atingiram o orgasmo, Daisuke esticou instintivamente o seu tronco para trás e acabou por ejacular para o centro do abdómen de Takeru. Em simultâneo, Takeru ejaculou para dentro de Daisuke, porque era ele que manteu uma cópula anal com o seu parceiro. Liberto o orgasmo, os dois cairam para um dos lado da cama, e depois acalmaram gradualmente a respiração pesada que ocorrera momentâneamente durante o sexo anal.

Após a "queda", Takeru continuava em cima de Daisuke, e então Takeru aproveitou para beijar graciosamente Daisuke, enquanto o pénis de Takeru relaxava e desacouplava de Daisuke. "Kimouchi, darou?", foi o que Takeru afirmou após o beijo com Daisuke, e então o visado agradeceu dando um abraço bem apertado, encostando a sua cabeça em cima dos ombros de Takeru. Takeru notou o sémen a jorrar do ânus de Daisuke, mas ele não importou com o assunto, conforme explicou:

- Youkata, Takeru-chan! - sorriu Daisuke - Foi maravilhoso! Desde que iniciamos a nossa vida sexual, cada uma das nossas relações são e serão inesquecíveis...

- Sem dúvida que sim, Daisuke-chan! - Takeru acariciava a cara do seu parceiro - Agora vamos nos arranjar, porque as nossas crianças podem vir a qualquer momento, porque senão ainda ficavamos mais um bocado juntos...

Assim, aproveitaram para lavar os genitais e vestirem-se a preceito antes que alguma das crianças encontra-se os seus "pais" numa situação um pouco imprópria, caso regressasem a casa mais cedo que Daisuke e Takeru estimavam!

O dia terminava com o jantar em família, cujo prato de hoje era sashimi que fora preparado por Takeru, com alguma ajuda de Daisuke na preparação do peixe. Durante a refeição, as crianças conversavam sobre a visita aos seus amigos:

- Daisuke-otousan! - disse Atsushi - O meu melhor amigo, Seichirou Touma, ficou surpreendido quando eu contei que eu gosto dos meus pais, mesmo sendo homossexuais e não serem os meus pais verdadeiros!...

- Naze? - Daisuke ficou corado, e demorou a responder - Eu sei que para os teus amigos, que em mais de 90 por cento dos casos são filhos biológicos de pais... heterossexuais, acham estranho vocês serem adoptados por homossexuais, mas isso não significa que não amo vocês, francamente! Senão, nós nem teriamos a paciência para aturar o massacre judicial...

- Daisuke-chan! - Takeru deu uma repreensão um pouco fria - Por minha parte, eu não gosto de discutir o processo judicial perante os nossos "filhos" adoptivos, e também eles mal recuperam do choque da perda dos seus pais biológicos e vamos meter em assuntos delicados? - Takeru concluiu enquanto comia um sashimi de anchova molhado com o molho wasabi.

- Gomen! - Daisuke calou-se do assunto - Mas o que realmente interessa é que ninguém da vossa escola expos atitudes homófobas graves, e ainda temos reuniões escolares por causa de trivialidades dessas! - murmurou na última parte da fala.

- Bem, só temos que ir em frente! - adiantou Sayuko - Mas devido às nossas leis, ainda somos da família Katsuragi!

Sayuko não podia exprimir os seus sentimentos familiares da melhor maneira, eles tinham que ir em frente apesar das invejas mórbidas que a sociedade podia-lhes prejudicar a vida deles.

Findo o dia de descanso, as crianças preparavam-se para a escola que recomeçava amanhã e assim deitaram-se cedo, mas as jornadas escolares eram terrivelmente longas e a fadiga podias-lhe prejudicar o seu rendimento.

Entretanto, Daisuke e Takeru ficaram mais um pouco em frente ao televisor antes de prepararem para mais uma semana de trabalho, mas tinham uma verdadeira agenda para cumprir que era pouco flexível.

Tsuzuke Continua...


	2. Chapter 2

2. Crónicas Quotidianas.

Quando raiou a manhã, e logo no começo de uma nova semana de trabalho, o despertador do quarto de casal foi accionado após as sete horas da manhã, provocando o mau humor de Takeru quando ele não tem paciência para acordar cedo.

- Greeahrg! - gesticulou Takeru quando se levantou - Maldito despertador, que só sabe acordar-me bem cedo!!!...

- Nani ? - perguntou Daisuke, ainda um pouco ensonado - Já são sete horas? Eu ainda estava a sonhar tão bem!...

- Seja como for... - adiantou Takeru, levantando-se da cama - Hoje nós temos que ir trabalhar...

Em seguida o casal dirigiu-se para o quarto dos filhos adoptivos e ainda precisaram de alguma paciência para os acordarem, especialmente o Atsushi que não queria levantar da cama.

Quando todos tomaram banho e cada um dirigiu-se por si próprio para se vestirem, começara a rotineira discussão do vestuário que queriam ou gostavam de aplicar para este dia e ocorriam problemas quando não existia consenso.

- Hoje apetece-me vestir aquela t-shirt do Death Note! - exclamou Takeru, enquanto revestia as peças de roupa que estavam dentro do vestiário - Para mim, não houve melhor série que aquela!

- Oh não! - Daisuke exclamou de desagrado enquanto tapava os olhos com as suas mãos - Esta t-shirt é para mim, a maior aberração do século! - Takeru não gostava muito que criticassem aqui que ele gostava, dando logo a impressão de: "Se não gostas, contenha-se!".

- Também eu tenho umas calças pretas que condizem com esta t-shirt muito especial! - adiantou Takeru.

Daisuke vestiu uma t-shirt contendo um xadrez de tonalidades de azul, que contrastava com as calças esverdeadas.

- O que eu posso fazer, senão aceitar?... - adiantou Daisuke, enquanto corava ao ver a cara do seu pareiro.

Após a família tomar o pequeno-almoço e arranjarem-se convenientemente, Daisuke pegou em Atsushi e em Sayako e levou-os até à escola, enquanto Takeru deslocava-se em direcção ao estúdio de mangás donde ele trabalhava.

Eles combinaram que após a ronda de trabalho, deviam ir ao supermercado comprar as provisões necessárias.

No começo da manhã, Takeru entrou no estúdio de mangas donde trabalhava, e foi logo bem recebido pela equipa que continha três mulheres e um homem (o próprio Takeru!), como era rotina naquela pequena empresa.

Um dos projectos mais ambiciosos fora a criação de um episódio OVA fanmake de anime que contou com a colaboração de fãs da série Thalsys, um anime que era popular na altura. Após 18 meses de trabalho, o episódio de 23 minutos estava pronto para ser lançado num fórum de doujinshin.

Entretanto Takeru pegava no seu trabalho que deixara a meio na semana passada, voltando para a sua rotina. O projecto actual dele era mais um LeRaito da série Death Note, que quando deu na televisão japonesa em 2007, se tornou uma das séries que mais marcou Takeru. Na verdade, Takeru perguntava desde então se as crises do Mundo Digital podiam ser resolvidas com um Death Note de um shinigami "simpático", mas ele rapidamente interrompeu o seu raciocínio, quando disse baixinho: "Se isso fosse verdade, então eu seria o Kira, e depois mandava os digimons malígnos para o Mu (vazio) escrevendo o seu nome no Death Note, donde morreriam de ataque cardíaco após 40 segundos. Realmente, tamanha coisa podia ser catastrófica, porque o equilíbrio de forças no Mundo Digital seria brutalmente destruído, e depois eu podia perder a minha sanidade mental da mesma forma que a personagem Raito Yagami, e tornar um assassino louco!"

Mas o pensamento pela série acabou por ele próprio a imaginar que estava impegnado com os Olhos de Shinigami a ver as espectativas de vida e os nomes dos seus parceiros, dos digimons companheiros e aliados, contrastando com os seus adversários.

Então imaginava ele sozinho a ver os nomes do Digimon Kaiser, e dos Kyuukyokutai seus aliados prestes a dizimá-lo após o falhanço do digimon do Takeru ao tentar combaté-los. Como ele estava ligeiramente ferido , este aproveitou um pedaço da folha do Death Note e escreveu freneticamente os nomes conforme vistos pelos Olhos de Shinigami com o sangue das suas feridas, e simultaneamente fugia dos golpes dos Kyuukyokutai. Ao fim de uns 30 segundos, Takeru ficou encurralado no salão com os seus adversários a enfrentá-lo com um desdém incomensurável.

"Muito bem, Takeru!" - o Digimon Kaiser, que correspondia ao Ken Ichijoshi, foi o primeiro a tentar humilhar-lhe.

Mas Takeru sorriu quando viu no relógio e afirmou: "Agora vão morrer!", provocando um ataque hilariante por parte dos seus inimigos, enquanto Takeru contava baixinho: "35... 36... 37... 38... 39... 40!"

Ao fim de 40 segundos, o Digimon Kaiser faleceu instantamente por causa de um ataque cardíaco, e em seguida os Kyuukyokutais cairiam de mortos por ataques cardíacos. Takeru ficou sorridente enquanto leu os nomes escritos no papel:

"Ken Ichijoshi" ; "Yptrez Hezenspeil Daemon" ; "Huxley Scheneider BerialVandemon"; "Tureki Tokomoto Metaletemon".

"Engraçado!", Takeru ficou estupefacto, "Os digimons têm um nome humano anexado à sua espécie, por será?!"

Após estes pensamento, o verdadeiro Takeru acorda deste turpor e volta ao trabalho. O próprio ficou um pouco surpreso com esta cena freudiana, porque ele estava a criar um paralelismo entre a série do Death Note e os inimigos que ele enfrentou quando era uma criança, e murmurava se realmente sacrifaria metade da sua vida restante para ter os Olhos de Shinigami que ajudaria na eliminação dos prepotentes do Mundo Digital.

O verso da sua t-shirt tinha as principais regras do uso do Death Note, todas em inglês, salientando que ao escrever um nome no caderno cuja face fosse conhecida este morreria de ataque cardíaco 40 segundos após o seu nome ser escrito.

Quando Takeru terminou mais uma prancha, ele foi interrompido por um aviso da recepção que informava que um fã queria falar com ele para pedir algum autográfo, ou comprar algum capítulo. A recepcionista adiantou que o fã estava ciente do seu relacionamento com Daisuke, que eram gays e formaram uma união civil gay. Contudo, a recepcionista não alertou Takeru para o pequeno detalhe de que o fã era coreano!

Quando o referido fã entrou no estúdio, Takeru não notou nada de extraordinário porque ele vestia-se como um vulgar jovem adulto e era claramente asiático como os demais, mas após uns momentos de silêncio, o coreano apresentou-se:

- 좋은 아침 타캐치 타케루 ... 나의 이름은 청 김, 나는 중대한 ㅑᆚ 팬... 이다 ( Joheun Achim Takaechi Takeru... Nayi ireumeun cheong gim, naneun jungdaehan yaoe paen... ida Bom dia, Takeru Takaishi!... Eu chamo-me Kim-cheng e sou um grande fã de yaoi (ㅑᆚ)... ) - ( 타캐치 타케루 Takaishi Takeru )

Toda a gente da sala ficou estupefacta, e também Takeru ficou boquiaberto, porque não entendeu o que ele dissera! Takeru não sabia coreano e isso fez que ele corasse a cara de vermelho como um tomate, antes de tentar responder pelo seu estado de estupefacção!

- 何か! 述べているか ある何! (Nani ka ?! Nobeteiruka aru nani ?! O quê?! O que é que estás a dizer ?!)

- 너의 애인이 모토미ㅑ 대수케 이는 것을 나는, 모양 경이롭 동성애 가족 있있 너와. ( Neoui aeini Motomiya Daesuke ineun geoseul naneun, moyang gyeongirop dongseongae gajok issit neowa. : Eu sei que o teu amante chama-se Daisuke Motomiya, e que juntos formam uma maravilhosa família homossexual!) - (모토미ㅑ 대수케 : Motomiya Daisuke)

Como nota adicional, a palavra "dongseongae" ( 동성애 ) significa homossexual. Takeru depois reconheceu que o fã era coreano, e isto fé-lo corar de vergonha e ficar aflito, sem saber o que fazer!

- 彼はどのような人であるか。 (Karewadono youna hito dearuka : Que tipo de pessoa ele é?) - perguntou uma das mulheres presentes no estúdio.

- おかしいそれがいかにか! その人は笑えるようその言語がいかにであるか、韓国人である! ( Okashii soregai kanika! Sono hito ha Shou eruyou sono gengogai kanide aruka, kankorujin dearu: Isto é tão engraçado! Esta pessoa é um coreano, e a sua linguagem é tão engraçada!) - Riu-se outra artista, que fez com que Takeru ficasse ligeiramente indesposto.

- 누구가 한국어를 말한 고 나는 유감스럽다, 나 생각했다! (Nugura hangugeoreul malhan go naneum yugamseureobda, na saenggaghaessda: Desculpem, eu pensava que alguém sabia falar coreano!) - adiantou o coreano, ao reparar que ninguém o entendera!

- 忌々しい! 何にこの人に話してほしいか。だれでも韓国語の言語を話したか。 ( Ikiikishii! Nani nikono hitoni hanashi tehoshiika? Dare demo kankokugo no gongo wo hanashitaka: Raios! Que demónio vocês querem para falar com aquele homem? Alguém sabe falar coreano?) - Takeru bateu a mão na mesa, e gritou perante toda a gente, assustando-os. Takeru ficou com os olhos cheios de raiva e impotência, dando sinal para que a brincadeira acabasse!

- 正直に! タケルはこのと作る汚す韓国の人をあるので迷かったあった! (Shoujikini! Takeru wa konoto sakuru kegasu Kankoru no hito woarunode mayokatta atta: Honestamente! Takeru ficou confuso porque vocês estão a gozar com o homem coreano!) -

Por fim, interveio a última colega que não estava a achar graça nenhuma!

A referida colega acalma um bocado, antes de tomar posse e falar com o coreano:

- 모든 이 어리석음을 위해 유감스러운 우리! 나는 한국어 약간을 말할 수 있는 것 살 이다. ( Modeun i eoriseogeumeul wihae yugamseureoun uri! Naneun hangugeo yagganeul malhal su issneun geos sal i da. Nós desculpamos por esta estupidez! Eu sou o único que sabe falar um pouco de coreano. )

O coreano suspirou de alívio ao encontrar com alguém que sabia falar coreano, e também Takeru ficou aliviado.

Finda a confusão, Takeru vendeu oito doujinshins de Death Note, todos eles referentes ao par L com Raito, e ainda mais um doujinshin da série Prince of Tennis contendo uma história de romance gay mais trabalhada do que o habitual.

Takeru saiu do estúdio completamente vermelho e sentia-se humilhado, e também estava incapaz de continuar a trabalhar sem passar um pouco fora do estúdio. Felizmente, ele pode encontrar-se com o seu Daisuke, que arredendara o seu restaurante no final da rua. Quando Takeru entrou no estabelecimento, Daisuke ficou espantando com a má cara de Takeru.

- Nani iru ka, Takeru-chan? - Perguntou Daisuke - Não é normal tu vires tão triste, quando fazes uma pausa.

- Omedetto, Daisuke-chan - Takeru suspirou de alívio - Hoje aconteceu algo que feriu o meu orgulho, que situação!...

- O que se passou então? - Daisuke abraçou Takeru, e recebeu a cabeça cambisbaixa dele em cima da sua camisa - Podes contar sem problemas nenhuns!

- Hoje, um fulano chamado Kim Chungu... ou Kim Chengu... que raio! - Takeru estava um pouco nervoso - que afirmou ser meu fã, e que comprou alguns capítulos, como fez-me figura de parvo!

- Nani? - Daisuke ficou corado - O nome é estranho, porque nenhum japonês têm estes apelidos!

- Pois não! Ele era coreano, Daisuke-chan! Entra na sala, e depois fala em coreano, que é uma língua que eu não entendo... - Daisuke adiantou: "Nem eu!" - Mas o que chateou mais, foram as minhas colegas de trabalho que arranjaram biscates com o homem, e uma delas arranjou confusão comigo! Podem ter achado graça, mas quando eu reparei que uma delas sabia um pouco de coreano, eu pedi-lhe que traduzisse o que o pobre homem queria dizer...

- Um interpréte na altura devida... - sorriu Daisuke enquanto reconfortava Takeru.

- Como eu percebi que elas estavam a gozar com o homem, eu pedi-lhes que acabasse com a brincadeira! Que situação, eu fiquei tão indesposto que sai do estúdio por um bom bocado! - concluiu e suspirou Takeru.

- Enfim! Se tivesses outra disposição, ajudarias na brincadeira, agora deves comer alguma coisa doce para saires desta amargura. - Daisuke deu-lhe um docinho, antes que algum cliente aparecesse e podesse atrapalhar.

Como Takeru não via ninguém dentro do estabelicimento, deu-lhe a vontade de agarrar o Daisuke com força e beijá-lo fortemente, lançando a sua língua para dentro da boca de Daisuke. O seu parceiro ruivo ficou confuso com este impulso súbito, mas ele sabia que quando Takeru recuperava de uma indesposição este podia recompor-se de forma muito atrevida, mas era isso que Daisuke gostava do Takeru, sem esquecerem que o amor entre eles era extremamente grande.

- Pa... pa... parece que hoje estás com vontade!... - respondeu Daisuke após o beijo - Mas nós estamos no local de trabalho! Não é sítio para... enfim, nós sabemos o quê... - Daisuke ficou corado, enqunato segurava hesitantemente Takeru.

- Desculpa, querido! - adantou Takeru quando este se levantou - Mas eu queria...

- Bem! - Daisuke ficou um pouco pensativo, e puxou pela mão o seu parceiro em direcção aos lavabos - Enquanto não estivermos em nossa casa, eu posso fazer algo...

Takeru sorriu e atirou Daisuke contra a parede dos lavados, e quando ele fechou a porta, abriu logo as calças de Daisuke e começou a acariciar os seus orgãos genitais. Daisuke segurou a cabeça de Takeru e tentou afastá-lo, mas sem sucesso.

- Então, Daisuke-chan? - Takeru estava um pouco surpreso com a reacção negativa do seu parceiro - Não gostas ?

Antes que Daisuke podesse falar, Takeru começou a lamber o pénis de Daisuke que estava erecto graças à fricção que Takeru aplicava sobre o referido orgão. Na realidade, Daisuke já não podia negar que gostava que Takeru fosse atrevido.

- Isto é óptimo! Kimouchi, darou? - dizia Daisuke enquanto ele fechava os olhos e aproveitava da situação.

Em seguida, Takeru inseriu o pénis de Daisuke e colocou-o dentro da sua boca para o chupar e acaricar com a sua língua, dando a impressão de que Takeru queria "agradecer" pelas cópulas orais que normalmente Daisuke fazia com o pénis de Takeru. Não era frequente ser Takeru o parceiro activo nas cópulas orais com Daisuke, e raramente fazia mais que duas por mês enquanto Daisuke bem podia fazer mais de vinte!

"Oh!... Daqui a nada estarei excitado!", pensava Daisuke com os seus olhos fechados enquanto Takeru continuava a chupar.

Quando Daisuke não conseguia conter mais, ele acabou por ejacular e Takeru engoliu todo o semen ejaculado, e depois acabou por sorrir e comentar:

- Arigatou! - agradeceu Takeru - Hoje foi bastante gentil... - entretanto Daisuke limpava a boca de Takeru com uma grande ternura, concluíndo depois:

- Isto não foi nada, mas deu-me vontade para logo - quando afirmou isso, ficou corado de vermelho - Eh?!

- Subarashii, Daisuke-chan... - sorriu Takeru enquanto saia dos lavabos - Aguardarei a devida altura.

Felizmente, os primeiros clientes só surgiram poucos minutos após a saída de Takeru, agora com melhor disposição, ao regressar ao seu estúdio. Apesar de Daisuke e Takeru não serem discriminados, por vezes algumas pessoas gozavam-nos por serem gays e ainda recordam do acto de vandalismo que sofreram quando um extremista cometeu desacatos.

A situação homofóbica grave ocorreu no último inverno, quando Takeru e Daisuke arrumavam o seu restaurante quando um trio de vândalos ultranacionalistas que comugavam ideais neo-nazis e fascistas decidiram armar distúrbios, enquando a sua claque de um clube de basebol da cidade foi banida de participar num jogo importante. A situação agravou-se porque enquanto acabavam de servir os últimos clientes, os delinquentes armados com bandeiras nazis desataram a gritar slogans de ódio do tipo, enquanto entravam para dentro do humilde restaurante de Daisuke: "Die Männlichen Geschlechtlichkeit (Schwul) sein übermensch!" (Os homossexuais (gays) são subhumanos!); "Schwul müssen vernichtet werden!" (Os gays devem ser exterminados!).

Insatisfeitos com a falta de apoio dos trauseantes, estes desataram a partir os vidros e a grafitarem o interior do restaurante.

Perante a grave situação, Takeru armou resistência gritando a eles: しているか。考える何が! (Shiteiruka! Kangearu Nani ga?!/O que vocês pensam o que estão a fazer?).

O líder do trio respondeu, cuspindo contra a cara de Takeru: あなたの性交されたゲイ黙りなさい! 不人間事! (Anata no Seikouchireta gay(ゲイgai) damarinachii! Funingenju/ Cale-se, seu gay da merda! Sua coisa sub-humana!)

Takeru ficou com ódio pelo insulto, e precipitou-se, atirando contra o caluniador:地獄に行きなさい! (Jigokuni ikinachii/ Vão para o inferno!).

A reacção dos neo-nazis foi imediata, porque eles deram um murro na cara de Takeru que desequilibrou momentaneamente.

Takeru, agora ligeiramente ferido, grita para o seu parceiro: 大輔恋人 警察を呼ぶ (Daisuke-koibito! Keisatsu wo yobu/ Daisuke-koibito! Chama a polícia!)

Entretanto, Daisuke chamou a polícia premindo o botão de emergência, mas quando foi descoberto foi pontapeado pelos malientes. Depois, Takeru levou outro murro forte na cara, que o atirou contra o chão, enquanto gritavam: "Heil Hitler!".

Daisuke colocou-se em frente de Takeru, emquanto este segurava-o pelos braços, gerando assim uma barreira humana, os restantes clientes acabaram por fazer o mesmo, mantendo um grave olhar de reprovação.

Um dos elementos do trio acabou por atacar e esbofatear um dos clientes, como represália, enquanto os restantes divertiam-se a grafitar mensagens a vermelho, como: "Juden und Schwul raus!" ou "Ein Volk, Ein Reich, Ein Fuhüer!", assinadas por suásticas hitlerianas.

A polícia chegara alguns minutos depois, mas naquela altura o trio fugia do sítio que fora grafitado com suásticas e mensagens racistas, fora o facto de Takeru e Daisuke ficarem ligeiramente feridos.

Infelizmente eles não sabiam o que acontecera aos agressores, mas casos de xenofobia extremistas provocaram uma reprovação monumental naquela cidadezinha e isto levou ao incremento da segurança pública.

Normalmente Takeru almoçava num anexo do seu próprio estúdio levando o almoço de casa, outras vezes almoçava no próprio restaurante de Daisuke sem custear a despesa. Sem adiantar grande pormenores, Takeru deliciosou-se com o sashimi que preparara de véspera naquele dia, mas também não esquecera do combinado com Daisuke para irem às compras após as 18 horas. Uma vez que os dois locais de trabalho estavam distanciados a menos de meio quilómetro, Takeru ainda iria a pé em direcção ao restaurante do seu amado, para poupar-lhe uma manobra de condução!

Quando terminou o período de trabalho de Takeru (o de Daisuke teria uma nova ronda das 19 às 22 ou mesmo até as 23 horas), Daisuke preparava o seu automóvel para ele ir com Takeru fazerem as compras.

Uma vez Takeru dentro do veículo, ele tomou a palavra assim que Daisuke ligou o motor e seguiu caminho:

- Saa, Daisuke-chan... - Takeru perguntou, um pouco corado - Agora vamos até ao supermercado...

- Hai, Takeru-chan... - Daisuke sorriu, felicíssimo - Vamos então comprar as coisas, antes das crianças virem da escola, e eu tenho a ronda da noite para lucrar com o meu restaurante!...

Takeru corou e ficou um pouco pensativo, antes de se concentrar no que queria dizer, fora as banalidades...

- Ah! - exclamou o próprio Daisuke, antes que Takeru podesse intervir - Amanhã nós podemos ir até ao Gayamato Bar, porque terá uma festa com um mínimo de interesse!... - Daisuke foi obrigado a parar num sinal vermelho, antes de virar para uma ponte sobre o rio Uono.

- O Gayamato Bar ? - Takeru ficou pensativo - Oh, sonna! - e exclamou com a boca aberta - É o único bar gay desta cidade, e a julgar pelas poucas vezes que visitamos, eu não achei nada de extraordinário!

- Mas pelo menos não sentimos durante algumas horas o ambiente de gueto que os homossexuais frequentemente vivem!

- Se nós compararmos a maneira com que tratavam os homossexuais há algumas decadas, nós vivemos no paraíso!

Daisuke ficou surpreendido com a resposta de Takeru, mas optou por não dar continuidade à conversa.

Após alguns minutos de viagem, o casal pára ao lado do supermercado que na altura não tinha grande afluência, mas alguns clientes já estavam a estranhar a presença de dois jovens adultos de mão dada, o que tornava Daisuke e Takeru bastante envergonhados. "O paraíso?...", pensou Daisuke, "ainda existe muita ignorância sobre os gays!...".

- Muito bem, meu amor... - comentou Takeru, enquanto este fez corar Daisuke pelo seu afecto - eu sigo para a peixaria e o meu querido deve ir para o talho...

- Amor!... - disse Daisuke, um bocado ternurento - Mas vê lá se não compras algo muito caro, mas eu quero variedade!

- OK! - argumentou Takeru enquanto seguia - depois encontramos-nos na secção da mercearia, certo?

Sem perderem tempo, Takeru corre em direcção à secção da peixaria e tenta comprar uma variadade de peixe que não seja caro, mas que também não fosse enganado por lhe venderem peixe pouco fresco. O vendedor ainda mirou a cara fofa do Takeru, mas depois desviou a atenção do homem, e pediu aquilo que pretendia:

- Sinmanzen! - pediu Takeru - Eu queria meia dúzia de boas sardinhas, mais algumas anchovas, três postas de salmão que esteja bem rosado e ainda um grande robalo!

- Douzo! - exprimiu o servente quando entregou os sacos com os peixes para a mão de Takeru.

- Arigatou! - sorriu Takeru, enquanto saía da zona - Agora eu vou para a mercearia.

Noutro lugar do supermercado, Daisuke recolheu algumas couvetes embaladas contendo peças de carne de vaca e de porco, como costeletas e bifanas, evitando assim a intervenção do operador do talho.

- Deseja alguma coisa ? - perguntou o operador, enquanto olhava para algumas clientes que ele julgava ser interessantes.

- Iie! - negou Daisuke, antes de seguir caminho - Hoje não preciso de ajuda alguma...

Quando os dois se reuniram, eles foram directamente à secção da mercearia comprar vários enlatados e molhos.

- Por acaso vês alguma coisa de interessante? Talvez alguns peixes de conserva condimentados sejam de aproveitar... - apontou Takeru, enquanto Daisuke verificava os rótulos dos molhos hoshin e Whiershiter (inglês) - Este atum marinado...

- Podes por alguns destes enlatados, porque as crianças devem gostar... - Daisuke recordaria das alturas em que nenhum deles podia estar em casa para fazerem o jantar, e ainda não tinham experiência suficiente para poderem cozinhar.

Em seguida compraram leite, farinha, arroz, ovos e massa italiana, mas era raro comprarem batatas e hoje foi um daqueles dias, levando um quilo. Seguiram para os congelados para levarem algum marisco e panados de peixe, para depois irem para a caixa que estava com uma fila considerável para qualquer uma das caixas.

- Muito bem! - comentou a operadora da caixa - São 30 mil yenes, aproximadamente!

- Aqui está o dinheiro! - aprontou Daisuke ao entregar as notas, e receber assim o troco.

Findo as compras, Daisuke levou Takeru para casa para poder preparar o jantar para as crianças, e depois Daisuke voltava para o seu restaurante para o turno da noite. De qualquer forma, Atsushi e Sayako gostavam imenso de Takeru quando ele entretia-os, porque era também um bom jogador de video-jogos.

Quando eram 22:45, Daisuke regressa a casa e encontra poucos minutos depois Takeru na cama, estando ele deitado a ler manga yaoi. Takeru sorriu quando Daisuke sentou-se em cima da cama e beijou-o caridosamente.

- Daisuke-chan... - Takeru ficou corado com o beijo, e assim ele agarrou-o com força - Agora queres continuar?...

- Por vezes és um belo atrevido... - sorriu Daisuke, enquanto levantava a camisa de Takeru e começou a esfregar os mamilos dele - Porque eu gosto de ser atrevido,... certo, Takeru-chan? - e voltou a beijar Takeru, inserindo a sua língua para dentro da boca de Takeru e aguardou que Takeru fizesse o mesmo.

Takeru gosta de surpreender Daisuke na cama, e assim após o beijo, Takeru abre as calças de Daisuke e começa a chupar o pénis de Daisuke, donde o próprio começou a gemer de prazer após alguns segundos.

- Sugoi... Takeru-chan!... - dizia Daisuke com a boca aberta - Isso é... é... óptimo!

Entretanto, Takeru lambia delicadamente a erecção de Daisuke e alternava com a cópula oral até o Daisuke ejacular para cima da cara de Takeru. Takeru experimentou o sémen de Daisuke e aproveitou para lubrificar o ânus de Daisuke.

- Subarashii, Daisuke-chan... - Takeru removia conjuntamente com Daisuke as últimas peças de roupa - Agora vamos gozar!

Daisuke não resistiu quando Takeru penetrou analmente pela parte de trás, provocando o gemido de dor mais prazedoso que Daisuke alguma vez tivera, antes de Takeru começar a dar estocadas com o seu pénis até Daisuke desinibir.

- Dame!... dame, Takeru-chan!... - Daisuke ficava excitado e ofegante quando a glande do pénis de Takeru roçava a zona das próstata, e pedia que Takeru parasse - Isto é extremamente... sensível!... Hwahhhh!...

- Parar? - Takeru começava a aumentar gradualmente a frequência de estocadas, e tentava penetrar totalmente o seu pénis variando aos poucos a sua profundidade de penetração - Mas tu sabes que não estás realmente a pedir para eu parar...

Daisuke sorriu e afirmou com a cabeça depois de virar para Takeru, e a cara de Daisuke estava toda avermelhada.

Daisuke tentava agarrar na cama com força, mas as forças estavam a descair rapidamente e aí percebeu que não aguentaria mais a libertação do seu prazer.

- Sugoi, Takeru-chan... - Daisuke estava a atingir o seu limite - Eu... vou... gozar!...

- Eu... estou quase a gozar, aguenta mais um... pouco!... - Takeru estava ofegante e vermelho, e quando fechou os olhos disse - Cuidado!... Eu vou... gozar!

Takeru inseriu totalmente o seu pénis no ânus de Daisuke e agarrou-o fortemente, acabando por ejacular abundantemente para dentro do oríficio cloacal. Daisuke acabaria por ejecular também, gemendo de prazer logo a seguir à libertação do líbido.

Então Takeru desacouplou e atirou-se para cima de Daisuke para poderem acalmar o ritmo frenético da respiração com que estavam a ter durante a relação sexual. Pouco depois, Daisuke agarrou Takeru e beijou-o novamente, pedindo:

- Então Takeru-chan... - Daisuke estava extremamente vermelho - tu sabes o que eu quero de ti em especial?

- Interessante, Daisuke-chan... - Takeru sorriu e sentia o que ele queria - Por acaso não queres ser o parceiro activo? Para variar?!... - Daisuke começou a esfregar o pénis de Takeru.

- Sugoi!... - Daisuke beijou novamente e acenou afirmativamente - Vamos para o próximo round...

Daisuke começou a chupar o pénis de Takeru e a lamber também, pondo novamente Takeru extremamente excitado.

Não foi preciso mais que alguns segundos para Takeru ejecular para dentro da boca de Daisuke, e depois este deglutiu quase todo o sémen e não aproveitou muito para lubrificar o ânus de Takeru.

- Haaa... - Daisuke estava extremamente excitado, e mesmo assim segurava as pernas de Takeru para tentar a penetração anal pela frente - Tu sabes o quanto queria para eu te penetrar, ao longo destes dias?!!

- Douzo, Daisuke-chan... - argumentou Takeru para ele efectuar o acto.

Sem perder tempo, Daisuke penetrou profundamente no ânus de Takeru, e ele gritou tão prazedosamente que o próprio Daisuke assustou-se e recontraíu-se virando a sua cabeça para cima.

Quando Daisuke relaxou e baixou a cabeça, começou a estocar freneticamente e ele via que Takeru era muito mais sensível numa cópula anal e isto estava a por Daisuke ainda mais atrevido e excitado.

- Iku... iku... Daisuke-chan!!!!... - Takeru estava prestes a gozar com tamanha penetração.

- Vamos gozar... todos juntos!!!... - Daisuke segurou pelo tronco de Takeru e aí ejaculou abundantemente, recebendo em cima do seu abdómen o sémen de Takeru. Desta vez a ejeculação fora excepcionalmente grande e inundou o ânus de Takeru, acabando por verter após a desacouplação.

Mas Takeru ainda não estava plenamente satisfeito, porque ele voltou a penetrar no ânus de Daisuke, comentando:

- Subarashii, desu ne... - sorriu Takeru - hoje deste-me o mais maravilhoso dia da minha vida, Daisuke-chan!

- Kimouchi, Takeru-chan - agradeceu Daisuke, enquanto Takeru dava mais algumas estocadas.

Por fim, Takeru ejaculou ligeiramente e ficou satisfeito sexualmente, mas depois tiveram que tomar um banho todos juntos.

Por causa deste momento, eles acabaram por adormecer a abraçarem-se após a devida higiene.

Na noite seguinte, Daisuke e Takeru foram ao Gayamato Bar, localizado na periferia do bairro Yamato. A principal razão da sua presença em especial era um concurso de música com uma excelente assistência.

Uma das atracções secundárias daquela festa era uma mostra de jogos feitos por programadores independentes, quase todos do género yaoi. Mas o jogo em destaque era uma paródia do fénomeno dos Digimons (que ainda fazia correr alguma tinta na imprensa, apesar do Takeru e Daisuke terem aparentemente liquidado de vez os digimons imperialistas em 2002) sob a forma de um mod-game que misturava o Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas e GTA IV, o Mafia e uma versão moderna dos Pirates of Caribbean no sentido de ocorrer pirataria naval com a tecnologia do século XXI e ainda tinha alguma influência de alguns FPS para temperar a mecânica do jogo.

Daisuke e Takeru ficaram extremamente sizudos com a demonstração deste non-sense (na opinião deles) que mostrava o avatar da personagem carregado de armas até aos dentes e a roubar qualquer carro que aparecesse pelo caminho.

- Olhem só para isto! - ria-se entretido o jogador - Basta eu teclar "OVNI gauge" para eu receber do nada um F-117A prontinho a pilotar, o problema é eu descolar no meio da avenida cheia de trânsito! Além disso, neste jogo chamam "Stealth" ao F-117A... - Enfim, fartava de usar cheat codes no jogo.

- Baka iru no? - comentou Takeru - Este jogo deve utilizar os motores gráficos do velho e polémico jogo GTA, mas isto é uma pura idiotice! Agora só faltava o Devimon ser um traficante de droga! - Foi o primeiro adversário que o Angemon, o seu digimon companheiro derrotou, no passado...

- De qualquer forma... - Daisuke interpos alguns minutos depois - O que aquele maluco vai fazer à aquela casa?!

No referido jogo, o avatar ganharia uma nova missão: Coca Train. O objectivo era dinamitar um comboio com 20 vagões carregados de cocaína extremamente aditivada no valor de dois mil milhões de doláres!

- Que horror! - Takeru ficou chocado e absorto com a descrição da missão - Quem seria o louco que reunia tanto dinheiro em cocaína?! Ainda por cima é um digimon Chou Kyyukyokutai designado Omnimon que é um traficante de droga!...

- Que insulto ao Mundo Digital!... - comentou Daisuke - Vamos ver se isto não ganha popularidade, porque senão o verdadeiro Omnimon morreria de choque! - Daisuke suspirou e ainda adicionou - Além disso não falhaste por muito a respeito de um digimon ser um traficante de droga!

Na referida missão, o jogador utiliza um novo cheat code: "Terminator Toolkit", para ter um kit de armas de guerra, desde a M60 à Strella. Depois adicionou mais um cheat code "Stalin can sing", para adicionar ao seu veículo uma bateria de rockets Kathyuska. Só depois perseguiu o comboio utilizando o seu automóvel (um Porsche 911 modificado) ligando o nitro.

- Um Porsche com óxido nitroso? - perguntou Daisuke, não contendo o riso - Com o armamento que leva, até reduzia um prédio de apartamentos em Tokyo em escombros!

- Vamos ver até aonde este non-sense vai terminar... - comentou Takeru - Eu li uma vez que o veículo lançador das Kathyuskas eram conhecidos por "orgãos de Estaline", mas a música que tocavam não era nada boa!...

- Pois, de facto... - adiantou Daisuke - os Kathyuskas foram fulcrais para reduzir Berlim em escombros no final da II Guerra Mundial, e ainda são utilizados na guerra.

Durante o jogo, o avatar dispara uma salva de rockets e granadas de morteiro contra o comboio e contra uma ponte que acaba por descarrilar e explodir o comboio, mas qual "Matrix" o avatar salta do veículo previamente armado pelo cheat code "Arab Sucks" que convertia o veículo activo num carro bomba, antes deste chocar contra a locomotiva e explodir com tudo o resto. Poucos segundos depois, o avatar recebia 250000 dólares pela missão bem sucedida.

- Que ridículo! - adiantou Daisuke, assim que ele e Takeru desviaram daquela demonstração - Ganhar "apenas" um quarto de milhão de dólares quando acabou de reduzir dois mil milhões de dólares em chamas, literalmente!

Takeru e Daisuke sentaram-se numa mesa do bar, enquanto riam-se com os restantes gays mais ou menos enamorados a cantarem no karaoke, donde hoje ocorria um concurso.

Uma das músicas era o "Life is Like a Boat" que foi o primeiro encerramento da série Bleach, mas um dos concorrentes cantava tão mal, que gerou uma série de gargalhadas por toda a platéia, e o próprio desistiu a meio da canção, completamente humilhado.

- Pelo menos, isto tem realmente piada, e não aquele jogo totalmente maluco! - adiantou Daisuke!

- Ah! - interviu um jovem próximo da mesa deles - estão a falar do "Ultimate Grand Theft Auto: Digimon World Stories"?

- Conheces esta "maravilha" do non-sense, candidato provável aos "Maiores e Explêndidos Lixos Informáticos de Todos os Tempos" ?! - satirizou Takeru.

- Gya... ha... ha... ha... - riu-se o referido jovem - Para mim, compensou o download de 2,4 Gb deste jogo! Um dos cheat codes mais giros é digitar: "Death Note" seguido do nome e espécie de digimon para o liquidar em qualquer situação, desde que o tenhas visto no jogo, claro!

- Ainda por cima, estragaram a minha série preferida!... - gritou Takeru - Onde está Kira?!

- O que seria o mundo sem maluqueiras deste género? - indiciou o jovem, antes de se viram para mirar outros homens bonitos.

- Não seria uma regra do tipo: "Quem gostar da Rockstar, morrerá" ? - sorriu Daisuke.

- As vezes consegues ser tão infantil!... - comentou Takeru ao abraça-lo com todo o carinho. - E muito atrevido! - E beijou-o!

O concurso de karaoke prosseguiu com o seu rol de gargalhadas e aplausos para quem conseguisse sincronizar o som com o ritmo. Ao fim de duas horas, a ronda final com quatro concorrentes estava formada.

- Minna-san omedetou! - apresentou o guia do concurso aos finalistas - A música final para descobrir o melhor cantor gay deste mês será: "True Light", do D.N.Angel!

- Engraçado! - Takeru ficou curioso, enquanto abraçava Daisuke e Daisuke mantinha a sua mão direita em cima do cabelo louro de Takeru - Eu não conheço esta canção...

- Aguarda para saberes, Takeru-chan... - sorriu Daisuke, antes da música começar.

Após uma longa sequência de orgão, os concorrentes podiam cantar a letra da canção que era extremamente linda e leve.

Apesar dos concorrentes cantarem em simultâneo, os júris conseguiam distinguir a performance de cada um, e assim podiam classificar os concorrentes.

- A música é extremamente bonita! - comentou Takeru, maravilhado com a letra da canção.

- Como será o anime, o D.N.Angel? - adiantou Daisuke - eu nunca o vi em lado nenhum!

- O D.N.Angel? - adiantou outro jovem - É uma história de amor comum entre um rapaz chamado Daisuke Niwa que têm os poderes de um "magical boy" porque transforma-se no Kuroi Kaito Dark, seguindo a linhagem da família e as gémeas Harada. O rival do Dark, Krad, que vive embebido no rapaz sobredotado chamado Satoshi Hikari é engraçado porque Dark e Krad dão uma história ligeiramente shounen-ai.

- Deve ser um anime bastante engraçado - adiantou Daisuke, ao ver todas estas coincidências nos seus nomes.

- Posso adiantar que nesta história a Luz é o Mal e as Trevas é o Bem! - sorriu o referido rapaz.

- Engraçado! - sorriu Takeru - está tudo trocado!

Terminado a música e avaliado os concorrentes, o júri proclamou o vencedor: Hideki Tsumasaki!

- Será que um dia podemos participar neste concurso mensal, Takeru-chan? - perguntou Daisuke.

- Eto... - Takeru ficou vermelho - Eu... nunca cantei em público!

- Mas também, o que interessa é participar! O prémio é essencialmente simbólico, ganhas algumas bebidas grátis e pouco mais, fora a hipótese de ganhares admissão para o concurso seguinte.

- Vamos reflectir nisso, porque amanhã temos a reunião escolar e na sexta os restantes Escolhidos, talvez nem todos, vão visitar-nos! Eu espero que todo corra bem esta semana!

Quando sairam do bar era quase meia-noite e assim não teriam outra solução senão ir rapidamente para casa e irem deitar, porque as suas crianças já deviam estar a dormir.

A semana corria-lhes bem, mas os problemas pendentes com o irmão de Takeru, Yamato, revelar-se-iam problemáticos nos próximos dias, porque um e-mail de Hikari revelou que Yamato não estava minimamente interessado para ir visitar o seu irmão na província! Qual seria a verdadeira causa?

Tsuzuku Continua...


	3. Chapter 3

3. Reunião de Escolhidos

Por fim, era quarta-feira e na agenda do casal gay constituido por Daisuke Motomiya e Takeru Takaishi estava marcada uma reunião de pais na escola dos seus filhos adoptivos Atsushi e Sayako para as 18 horas.

Quando faltavam poucos minutos para a hora marcada, o casal chegara à sala de espera frente à sala de reuniões, e ambos reparavam sempre com algum desconforto que eram o único casal homossexual que teve a coragem de adoptar crianças que frequentavam aquela escola, mas na verdade eram o único casal gay com crianças adoptivas em Minamiuonuma e arredores próximos! Quando Takeru ou Daisuke liam os jornais, reparavam que mesmo em Tokyo o número de casais gay que adoptavam crianças não ultrapassava os 20 casais! (Cerca de um casal por quase dois milhões de habitantes na megalopólis de Tokyo!)

A principal causa era o tabu que a sociedade japonesa encarava o problema, e assim as estatísticas não eram fiáveis, outra era a lei de adopções que não permitia ou limitava severamente a hipótese de uma criança viver com um casal gay.

Mesmo em Portugal, a lei não permite tal adopção e ainda mais de 70 dos portugueses recusa tamanha legislação. No Brasil, foi notícia a adopção de quatro crianças por um casal gay. Se falarmos a situação nos Estados Unidos, a reprovação do conceito de uniões civis entre gays é quase unânime, quando mais a adopção!

- Querido! - apontou uma esposa ao seu marido ao notar os dois gays - Aqueles não são o tal casal homossexual que é comentado por estas bandas?

- Sim, querida! - suspirou o referido marido - Devemos ter cuidado com este dois, porque senão ainda podemos ter problemas!

- Que estupidez! - sussurou Daisuke - Mas isso é uma discriminação suave quando comparada com que eu tive aos 16 anos, porque eu fui expulso da minha equipa de futebol da escola só por eu ser gay! - e mesmo assim, ainda choramingava por isso.

- Eu recordo disso, amor - Takeru suspirou enquanto acariciava o cabelo ruivo de Daisuke com a sua mão direita - isto foi no final do primeiro semestre do 2º ano do liceu, e naquela altura eu fui também expulso da minha equipa de basket pela mesma razão, só por causa de um treinador homófobo! Posteriormente, passei o resto do liceu noutra equipa, mas não era tão regular como a anterior...

- Hai, Takeru-chan - Daisuke colocou a mão esquerda no joelho direito de Takeru, e suspirou - Eu ainda passei por mais algumas equipas temporárias até acabar o liceu, depois na faculdade as coisas foram um pouco melhores...

- O que foi mais importante é o facto de Hikari-chan nos ter apoiado no nosso relacionamento... Na realidade, tu és o meu amor de toda a minha vida, e espero que isso jamais se altere...

- Arigatou, koibito - sorriu Daisuke - Vamos ver o que temos para assistir a esta nova reunião.

A reunião de turma era entre os pais, os delegados de turma e os professores, e o principal tema de conversa era a respeito das avaliações escolares dos alunos, centrando nos casos mais complicados.

Uma das professoras que interveio foi Miyako Minnatsuragi, que era a professora dos filhos adoptivos de Daisuke e Takeru, o que os fez corar de medo, antes de ela poder continuar.

- Na semana passada, eu dei uma ligeira palestra sobre a homossexualidade, de modo a expor as opiniões de cada um dos meus petizes, apesar do Conselho Pedagógico considerar um assunto extremamente delicado para crianças do primário, mas o que motivou foi o facto de Sayuko e Atsushi Katsuragi serem crianças adoptivas de pais homossexuais...

- Que completa idiotice! - exclamou um pai de família muito conservador - Como é possível acontecer uma coisa dessas ?!

- Lá começa outra vez esta histeria homofoba! - suspirou Takeru.

- Felizmente os respectivos pais adoptivos estão aqui - adiantou a professora - Certo? Takeru Takaishi e Daisuke Motomiya?

- Hai, watashitachi desu ka! - responderam os dois sincronizadamente - Somos o célebre casal gay desta cidade!

- Olhem só estes anjinhos, até parece mentira que sejam gays! - E o maldito pai homofobo respondeu à chamada - Vocês não deviam ter adoptado estas pobres criançinhas, coitadinhas!!...

- Sinceramente, o senhor julga que é algum santinho ?! - Daisuke levanta-se e repreende o homem - Ou não sabe o verdadeiro significado da palavra amor ?!

- Humpf! - o senhor suspirou e ignorou a pergunta de Daisuke - Um verdadeiro homem deve comer as mulheres!...

- Não te deixes emocionar por gente ignorante, Daisuke-chan - Takeru interveio e acalmou o seu parceiro.

- Muito bem... - a professora continuou - Os vossos "filhos" adoptivos estão bem, mas revelam ainda algumas dificuldades em alguns temas. - depois sorriu para eles - Mesmo assim ainda sofrem com alguns rufias que armam confusão por causa dos pais adoptantes eram gays, e como não conhecem os pais insultam os filhos no lugar deles.

- Era o que eu temia a longo prazo para as crianças, sofrerem a discriminação por causa disso... - adiantou Takeru.

- Mas vocês devem ter sofrido mais quando assumiram o vosso namoro, não foi? - perguntou a professora.

- Sonotori da! - respondeu Daisuke - Só por causa da nossa felicidade, nós perdemos metade dos nossos amigos de liceu, e mesmo assim Takeru-chan está incomodado com o seu irmão Yamato Ishida ser ligeiramente homofobo.

- Se vocês eram de Tokyo - perguntou um professor curioso com a conversa - porque vocês mudaram-se para a província?

O normal é um japonês da província ir para Tokyo ou Kyoto, e não o contrário!

- Porque em Tokyo eramos demasiado rotulados de gays, e ainda com familiares de amigos pouco amistosos, optamos por ir para a vossa cidade... - respondeu Takeru - Mesmo assim, ainda temos um pequeno apartamento de férias em Tokyo que só é utilizado ocasionalmente.

- E o seu irmão continua a não falar contigo, não é? - perguntou Daisuke - Normalmente, Yamato-senpai só fala com o seu irmão algumas vezes por ano pelo telefone, e nem o convida a passar o Natal com a família... um bocado desfeita!

- Mesmo assim ele não gosta de mostrar Sora, a sua mulher, nem o seu filho... - adiantou Takeru.

- Tu contaste-me que o filho de Yamato e Sora chamava-se Garurusuke, não foi? - Daisuke ficou pensativo, porque ele inspirou-se no nome do seu digimon parceiro na forma Kanzentai: Garurumon.

- Está certo, Daisuke-chan!... - Takeru acenou carinhosamente para Daisuke - Mas não estaremos a desviar dos assuntos realmente importantes para esta reunião escolar?

- Voltando ao assunto principal... - a professora de Atsushi e Sayuko continuou a conversa - Eu reparei que Atsushi têm problemas na caligrafia, especialmente na escrita de Kanjis...

- Sim! - apontou Takeru - Mesmo assim, Atsushi-kun têm até dificuldades na escrita na hiragana, porque revelou deficiência na aprendizagem da escrita, mas também é um rapaz um pouco malandro.

- Quem mandou um gay tomar conta de crianças? Eles não sabem ser pais verdadeiros! - adiantou um homem na assistência, que era encarregado educativo de um filho seu naquela turma. - Agora queixa-se de ser ignorante!

- O seu filho, Ikki Tomegari - respondeu à letra a professora - têm dificuldades à matemática e não revela um esforço sério para aprender a matéria, Tomegari-sama!

- Olha que o senhor não têm o direito a criticar abusivamente os encarregados educativos alheios! - respondeu Takeru, quando ele se levantou da cadeira e virou-se para o referido homem - Ele é o meu filho adoptivo! E sou encarregado dele!...

- Como eu comento nos cafés e lojas de conveniência... - Tomegari-sama continuou - digo: os homossexuais são um lixo!...

- Ordem na reunião! - o presidente do conselho pedagógico levantou a voz - Comentários discriminatórios não são tolerados!

- Relativamente a Sayuko... - a professora continuou a listagem dos seus alunos - parece estar em ordem... Mas por vezes ela têm alguns problemas na matemática e em estudo social.

- Normalmente sou eu o encarregado educativo dela! - afirmou Daisuke - Assim partilhamos as tarefas com ambos...

- Na realidade nós trocamos de ordem sobre quem gere a tarefa de ser o encarregado educativo dos nossos filhos adoptivos com alguma regularidade... - adiantou Takeru.

- Por outras palavras são uma família muito feliz, mas gostavam de ser menos discriminalizados, certo? - adiantou o outro professor - Não me condenem, mas vocês formam uma bonita família louca! - sorriu o professor.

- Uma bela família louca ?! - Takeru e Daisuke responderam de espanto - Mas o senhor está a armar confusão...

- Não me levem a mal - ele suspirou - Mas por enquanto, somente um casal gay suficientemente louco ganha coragem para adoptar e educar crianças, de modo a demonstrar que elas podem ser felizes com pais homossexuais adoptantes!...

- Sonna! - Takeru e Daisuke coraram com este epitáfio - Mas que elogio mais criptohumorístico - adiantou Takeru, corando ao recordar tamanho neologismo esquezito!

Com esta situação Takeru terminou de falar e encerrava os seus comentários, mas a reacção dele ainda foi comentada por vários encarregados educativos presentes na reunião, antes dos professores darem continuidade nas avaliações escolares.

Mesmo assim a reunião demorou mais de uma hora e meia, cujo resultado não foi mais que as avaliações de rotina dos alunos.

Na noite de quinta-feira, Takeru e Daisuke estavam juntos no restaurante de Daisuke, porque ele pediu ajuda na confecção de alguns pratos e na ajuda com a contabilidade. Durante a escola, Takeru sabia que Daisuke não era bom aluno nas cadeiras que exigiam cálculo, mas o próprio Takeru acabou por seguir uma carreira de desenho na faculdade, enquanto Daisuke optou por abrir um negócio na restauração. Na realidade, foi durante a faculdade que Takeru propos um casamento homossexual ou uma união civil com Daisuke, e ele próprio ficou extremamente ansioso para aceitar tamanha responsabilidade! Infelizmente, por parte da família divorciada dos Takaishi e Ishida, incluindo o sei irmão Yamato, tentaram bloquear semelhante ideia de união civil gay, mas foram os Motomiya por parte de alguns familiares para que Daisuke e Takeru casassem no Canadá, porque não existia entraves para propostas de casamento por parte de casais estrangeiros.

Enquanto Takeru revia as movimentações de contas no computador do restaurante, Daisuke comprimentava um professor da Universidade Internacional localizada nos arredores da cidade, que leccionava cadeiras da Teoria de Campo e Cosmologia, assuntos que eram demasiado exóticos para os dois.

- Saa, Higuchi Kurosaki - comentou Daisuke - O senhor resolveu jantar hoje no meu humilde restaurante?

- Sonotori! - sentou-se Kurosaki - Hoje fui visitar-vos porque são um pouco comentados no campus universitário...

- Como um humilde casal homossexual pode ser tão notório? - Daisuke corou de vergonha.

- Isso é extremamente trivial para responder, porque eu estive entretido no estudo sobre a Loop Quantum Gravity, e não me apetecia preparar algum banquete quando chegasse à casa!

- Se não fosse o meu amor, eu não teria um rendimento estável! - Daisuke voltou a corar nas bochechas - Mesmo assim, Takeru não ganha muito, raramente acima dos 200 mil yens, comparado com muitos dos seus antigos amigos que ganham o dobro ou o triplo!!!

- Como és o dono de uma empresa de restauração de nome individual, não tens nenhum salário fixo!

- Mesmo assim, se contabilizarmos as receitas e as despesas, raramente ganho mais que 150 mil yens por mês! Um restaurante de comida de tasca como este, porque sirvo refeições rápidas e baratas, não rende muito dinheiro!

- No que estão a conversar? - Takeru saiu do escritório do pequeno restaurante - Saa Daisuke-chan, estás a falar com um doutor universitário... - depois comprimenta-o.

- Pelo que ouvi sobre os vossos modestos rendimentos, ainda conseguem governar com crianças adoptadas! - sorriu o professor universitário - Mas devem ter uma casa razoável e um automóvel pelo menos!...

- Temos um carro barato partilhado por nós dois!... - sorriu Takeru - Mas normalmente é Daisuke-chan que conduz.

- Eu gostava de provar uma dose de Tameraki (polvo frito) e ainda outra dose de Ramen de frango bem picante!

- Com cer-certeza senhor... - disse Daisuke, um pouco gago antes de sair e preparar os tachos na exígua cozinha.

- O que deseja para beber? Não temos mais além de água mineral, refrigerantes, saké e cerveja. - adiantou Takeru.

- Sirva uma cerveja... - Higuchi Kurosaki reparou que a variadade não era muita naquele pequeno restaurante - por favor...

Numa questão de um quarto de hora, o professor deliciava-se com a comida, enquanto entrava mais um cliente pedindo mais Tamerakis, o que ajudava a subir a factura e a sua felicidade.

- Isto foi óptimo, mas é pena que não sirvam aperitivos após as refeições... - Daisuke não encomendava whisky's nem aguardentes, porque não conseguiria comprar ou escoar no tempo útil. - Mas eu tenho que guardar os meus trabalhos...

- Douzo! - apresentou Daisuke - A conta da sua refeição vale... 1400 yens!

- Arigatou! - agradeceu o professor - Como recompensa, eu vou falar do meu trabalho.

- Kurosaki-san... - perguntou Takeru - Em que área científica trabalha?...

- Na Teoria de Campo! - respondeu Kurosaki com bastante vontade - Estou a trabalhar na Teoria da Relatividade Geral e em Mecânica Quântica Relativista, porque estou a estudar o "monstro" - acenou com os dedos - chamado gravidade quântica!

- Nani? - Daisuke e Takeru piscaram os olhos, porque não percebiam no que ele falava - Nós não seguimos áreas científicas! - exclamou Daisuke.

- Por minha parte, só dei Mecânica Newtoniana elementar... - adiantou Takeru - Sei o que são forças, binários, atritos...

- OK! -sorriu o professor - por acaso sabem o que é isto? - ele escreveu na folha suja com o molho de ramen que suportavou os seus pratos.

- Que bicho é este?! - exclamou Daisuke, ao apontar para a expressão matemática: "L ( √g R) / (16 π G)".

- Isto é o lagrangeano que define a Teoria da Relatividade Geral! - elucidou o professor.

- Lagrangeano (ラグランギャン Raguranjyan Lagrangean) ?! - Takeru ficou estupefacto! - Mas o que é isso?

- Nem as equações de campo de Einstein?! - exprimiu o professor, ao indicar: R"(ab) - (1/2) g"(ab) R : 8 π G T"(ab)

- Mas o que está a tentar fazer?! - exclamou Daisuke, visivelmente incomodado - Nós não entendemos o que está escrito!

- O Einstein uma vez comentou que as leis físicas devem ser tão fáceis de compreender, que até uma criança entenderia! - exprimiu o professor, ao ironizar uma expressão do grande físico Albert Einstein...

- Mas afinal o que é um lagrangeano ?! - perguntou Takeru ao professor, embora soubesse que não entenderia nada!

- Um lagrangeano é uma função derivada do funcional integral da acção - definiu o professor, enquanto Takeru e Daisuke ficaram a saber ainda menos do que julgavam saber - que define o comportamento de um campo ou um sistema mecânico quando é sujeito a variações infinitesimais das suas coordenadas generalizadas, respeitando a minimização da acção.

- Tudo isso é muito bonito, incluindo esta expressão "enserpenteada" ! - apontou Daisuke à definição de acção, que é o integral do lagrangeano sobre o hipervolume ocupados por todas as coordenadas generalizadas.

A acção é definida por: S : ∫ L (qa) d'n q ; e a minimização da acção: ∂ S / ∂ q"a : 0 , conduz-nos às equações de Euler-Lagrange que permitem determinar às equações do movimento dos corpos ou das equações de campo.

As equações de Euler- Lagrange são então: ∂"b (∂ L / ∂ (∂ q"a)) - ∂ L / ∂ q"a : 0.

Para um sistema mecânico clássico, o lagrangeano é simplesmente L T - V, que corresponde a diferença entre a energia cinética e a energia potencial do sistema físico. O cálculo das equações de Euler - Lagrange para um sistema clássico devem ser iguais às Leis de Newton, porque obtemos: F : - ∂ V / ∂ q , com F : ∂ p / ∂ t e ainda p : ∂ T / ∂ (∂ q).

A expressão "enserpenteada" que Daisuke referiu era o operador integral: " ∫ ".

O professor mostrou as definições de acção, das equações de Euler-Lagrange e de outros conceitos, mas ninguém entendera com clareza, porque estas definições são fulcrais para quem queira estudar a Teoria de Campo !

- Quando minimizamos a acção obtemos esta equação diferencial chamada equação de Euler-Lagrange que é equivalente à Lei de Newton - adiantou Kurosaki - Mas o princípio variacional em que está adjacente o formalismo lagrangeano é o mais seguro e poderoso de aplicar, segundo afirma os livros de Landau e Lifschitz - que são dois físicos e matemáticos soviéticos.

- Eu sei o que é a Lei de Newton - Takeru interveio - Mas eu aprendi com o singelo: F: m a , em que a força é a massa vezes a aceleração, ou então é a variação temporal do momento linear: F : ∂ p / ∂ t.

- O que estás a dizer, Takeru ?! - Daisuke olhou surpreso pelo seu namorado recordar das aulas de Física elementar !

- Excelente! - sorriu o professor, enquanto mexia nos seus cabelos - Nos sistema clássicos, o lagrangeano é definido por: L : T - V que é a diferença entre a energia cinética e a energia potencial. O termo do lagrangeano que corresponde a ∂ L / ∂ (∂ qa) é interpretado como sendo o momento canónico do sistema e nos sistemas clássicos vale: p : ∂ T / ∂ (∂ q).

- A energia cinética não era simplesmente... - Daisuke tentava recordar das maçadoras aulas de Física: T : (1/2) m v'2 ?!

- Num sistema clássico, sim! - agradeceu o professor - mas devemos ter em conta quais são as coordenadas generalizadas do sistema, porque calcular a energia cinética num sistema descrito por coordenadas cartesianas é diferente para coordenadas polares, esféricas ou até parabólicas! A magia do lagrangeano é a sua beleza ao jogar com as simetrias!

- Isto está a ficar extremamente complicado! - exprimiu Takeru - Nós não dominamos tamanho formalismo matemático!

- Agora definimos a força como a derivada temporal do momento linear: F :∂ p / ∂ t, conforme explícito nas equações de Euler-Lagrange! E depois verifica-se que F : - ∂ V / ∂ q ; ou seja, uma força conservativa que é gerada por um lagrangeano é o simétrico da derivada do potencial em função das suas coordenadas generalizadas! - concluiu triunfal o professor.

- Que complicação para uma coisa tão elementar! - expremiu Takeru, concordando com o acenar de Daisuke.

- Agora sabem o que é isso? - o professor apontou para as equações de Einstein da Teoria da Relatividade Geral.

- Uma charada dentro de um enigma confuso e obscuro adjacente a um quebra-cabeças! - respondeu Daisuke, mal-humorado pela insistência do professor em dar uma aula de Física!

- Vou dar umas luzes de Geometria Diferencial... - o professor começou a escrever mais termos matemáticos.

- Geometria Diferencial... - exclamou Daisuke - Se eu em Geometria era um zero, agora o que temos agora ?!

- A métrica local é expressa por um tensor , ou seja, uma quantidade multidimensional ordenada de índices de números, que generaliza o conceito de vector para ordens e dimensões mais elevadas , que designamos por: g"(ab).

- Tensor, vector... - Takeru olhava para o tecto do restaurante e dos clientes que jantavam tranquilamente - Que coisa!!...

- Podemos definir a conexão métrica de Christoffell: Γ'c"(ab) (1/2) g'(cd) ( ∂"a g"(bd) + ∂"b g"(da) - ∂"d g"(ab) )

- Que monstro matemático é esse?! Kami-sama ?! - Daisuke estava perplexo pela notação matemática.

- E então definimos o tensor da curvatura de Riemann: R'd"(cab) : ∂"a Γ'd"(bc) - ∂"b Γ'd"(ac) + Γ'd"(ae) Γ'e"(bc) - Γ'd"(be) Γ'e"(ac); depois contraímos este tensor para formar o tensor de Ricci: R"(ab) : R'c"(acb) e o escalar de Ricci : R: g'(ab) R"(ab). Estas quantidades aparecem as equações de Einstein e no lagrangeano de Einstein-Hilbert!... - o professor acabara de introduzir as principais quantidades que abreviam a complexidade das equações de campo de Einstein, porque elas são um sistema de equações diferenciais não-lineares de segunda ordem em relação à métrica! - Resumindo, é o que eu queria mostrar sobre Geometria Diferencial, assim eu fui bastante claro?

- Isto é realmente... muito claro!... - ironizou Takeru, enquanto tacteava o cabelo ruivo de Daisuke.

- Por fim, temos o tensor energia-momento T(ab) que condensa a densidade, o momento linear e o tensor do momento angular... Por outras palavras, a matéria modela a métrica local e gera um campo gravítico... Isto são as equações de Einstein, realmente! Agora ao tentar quantificar estas equações só levam a problemas de divergências, de expansões que não são renormalizáveis...

- Muito bem, caro herdeiro de Einstein! - satirizou Takeru - Agora agradeço a sua lição e ensine esta linda matéria para pessoas que estejam dentro do assunto, e não para leigos!

- OK! - comentou o professor - talvez um dia venha visitá-los!

- Por acaso o Koushirou sabe alguma coisa desta matéria ?! - perguntou Daisuke

- Ele cursou ciências na faculdade, para ele isso deve ser elementar! - respondeu Takeru.

Takeru e Daisuke deitaram os rascunhos para o lixo, e pouco depois acabariam por regressar a casa.

Uma vez dentro de casa, Takeru já não recordava da salada matemática que aquele professor universitário queria ensinar-lhe como se fosse algum aluno seu! Também ele sabia que amanhã chegava a família de Hikari e do seu irmão Taichi, e o ultimo telefonema revelava que não iria mais ninguém para além deles.

Daisuke também esquecera aquela apresentação sobre a Teoria da Relatividade Geral, e aí tentou procurar nas enciclopédias na Internet a respeito do assunto, mas os artigos estavam cheios de conceitos matemáticos complexos.

Por fim os dois foram para a cama, sem Takeru sentir um irresistível desejo sexual que atacava quase diariamente, a medida que o tempo aquecia. Durante as últimas férias, Takeru e Daisuke chegaram a ter relações sexuais quatro vezes num único dia, e aqui costumavam libertar as suas fantasias sexuais.

- Daisuke-chan... - Takeru beijou Daisuke, enquanto o abraçava fortemente - Iku yo ?

- Hoje não vais escapar... - Daisuke atirou Takeru para a cama enquanto abria os botões da camisa e começou a lamber o vale do peito, até começar a chupar e lamber os mamilos rosados de Takeru. - Porque sabes bem o que eu quero!

- Hoje estás bem atrevido, porque não me penetravas já há algum tempo ?! - sorriu Takeru, enquanto agarrou Daisuke e rebolou meia volta em cima da cama, para impor o seu domínio. - Mas eu gosto de pessoas atrevidas.

- E tu também, meu amor... - Daisuke beijou Takeru e começou a lamber a orelha dele, provocando excitação.

Daisuke abriu as calças de Takeru e retirou o pénis dele completamente erecto e sensível ao toque que Daisuke começou a aplicar, esfregando-o vigorosamente até que Takeru desinibi-se e começasse a sentir-se enlibinado e excitado.

Depois Daisuke começou a chupar freneticamente o pénis de Takeru até que ele ejaculase, o que ocorreu em poucos segundos após o coito oral. Assim Takeru despiu os boxers de Daisuke e posicionou-se para cima dele, penetrando pelo lado do abdómen o seu pénis no ânus de Daisuke. Com este acto sexual quase ritual, ele acabou por manter o domínio por parte de Takeru sobre Daisuke na cama. Logo de seguida, Takeru começou a dar estocadas com o seu pénis dentro do ânus de Daisuke, até que ambos atingissem o orgasmo.

- Sugoi... Takeru-chan... - de qualquer forma, Daisuke ficava sempre com grande prazer quando tinha relações sexuais com Takeru, e nunca esqueceu do imenso prazer que acarretaria.

- Calma, Daisuke-chan, vamos... - Takeru agarrou delicadamente o seu parceiro, antes de perder a capacidade de contenção, o que ocorreu logo de seguida - Vamos, gozar... todos juntos!

- Gyaaaaaaaahhhh! - gemeu Daisuke quando ejaculou para cima do abdomen de Takeru, enquanto o seu parceiro ejaculou profundamente após a última estocada dentro da sua cloaca anal.

Os dois acabaram por relaxar e desacouplar tranquilamente, antes de voltarem a abraçar e beijarem-se carinhosamente.

- Pronto, Daisuke-chan... - sorriu Takeru - Agora a partir de amanhã vamos ter visitas da nossa melhor amiga, certo?

- Mesmo que seja somente para ambos passarem connosco duas noites, já não será tão mau. Nee, Takeru-chan?

- Hai, Daisuke-chan ! - sorriu Takeru enquanto se preparavam para irem deitar após aquele dia cheio.

No final da tarde de sexta-feira, Daisuke e Takeru deslocaram de carro até à estação ferroviária do Shinkansen para aguardar o comboio vindo de Tokyo até Niigata, aguardando a vinda de alguns dos seus amigos com que não se encontravam há algum tempo. Por fim, Hikari e Taichi Yagami estavam presentes do átrio de saída da estação, saudando os seus amigos Takeru e Daisuke.

- Ohayou, Daisuke to Takeru-chan! - acenou Hikari Yagami antes de caminhar em direcção a eles - Então sempre poderam deslocar-se à estação para nos poder receber adequadamente!

- Nani ? - exclamou o marido de Hikari, Kenzo Tougashi que fez que a sua esposa passasse a chamar Hikari Tougashi - Então são estes os dois gays que eram os teus melhores amigos e que formaram um casal ?

- Hai, Hikari no outouko-san! - respondeu Takeru afirmativamente.

- Doumo... - agradeceu Daisuke - O senhor é o marido de Hikari-chan ?

- Omedetto, gay-kun... - Kenzo sorriu maliciosamente ao agradecer o cumprimento cordial. - A Hikari fala frequentemente de vocês, portanto vocês chamam-se...

- Watashi wa Takaishi Takeru-san! - Takeru efectuou uma vénia e disse o seu nome.

- Eto... Boku wa Motomiya Daisuke-san desu! - Daisuke foi um pouco mais timído, mas depois continuou - Watashitachi wa koibito no douseiaihito... - depois ele sorriu ao comentar que eles eram um casal homossexual.

- Interessante!... - exclamou Kenzo - Vocês têm uns nomes engraçados... Daisuke Motomiya e Takeru Takaishi...

- Name wa ? - perguntou Daisuke ao Kenzo, pedindo o nome dele...

- Hou! Gomen... - sorriu Kenzo, ao reparar que esquecera de apresentar o seu nome - Ore wa Tougashi Kenzo-san!

- Kenzo Tougashi... - comentou Takeru - Por outras palavras, agora Hikari-chan pertence à família Tougashi!

- De qualquer maneira... - Hikari conduziu os elementos do ajuntamento para fora do átrio - Não existe mais ninguém para apresentar, a não ser... - e Hikari exclamou com a boca aberta.

- Assim que tiveres filhos, a nossa família vai aumentar gradualmente!... - Kenzo adiantou, ao perceber a sua timidez.

- Então, Daisuke-kun ?! - Taichi saiu do átrio reparando que todos não estavam a centrar as suas atenções. - Mesmo o teu velho ídolo e "rapaz-modelo" não merecia melhor apresentação.

- Taichi-oniichan wa baka desu... - Hikari troçou do seu irmão mais velho - Eu sei que tu és um mulherengo e namoradeiro de primeira ordem, mas a taxa de fracassos é normalmente elevada!...

- Engraçado!... - Takeru riu-se - Taichi-senpai nunca teve alguma namorada com que podesse casar com ela ?!

- O mesmo se aplica a vocês, seus... gays... - Taichi mostrava-se um pouco incomodado por Daisuke ser gay.

- Realmente, o que acontece a alguém que nunca amou, nunca consegue compreender os nossos sentimentos! - Takeru expôs o seu raciocínio e adiantou - Mas nós nos amamos no fundo do nosso coração, e isto não forma um casal legítimo ?

- Sonotori da! - Kenzo compreendeu a permissa de Takeru - Da mesma maneira com que eu e Hikari-chan nos amamos, vocês os dois também amam de verdade, mas a sociedade não aceita um casal homossexual como uma normalidade!

- Vamos deixar de conversa fiada! - pediu Daisuke - Andem connosco, porque eu vou conduzir-vos até a nossa casa!

O carro de Daisuke e Takeru ficou completamente cheio com os três convidados, e eles pediram aos ocupantes que não incomodassem com conversas ocas e deixassem os assuntos delicados para depois.

Quando deixaram os convidados em casa, Takeru pediu a Daisuke para ele buscar as crianças à escola, uma vez que as aulas estavam a chegar ao final do turno diário. Cerca de meia hora depois, toda a família do casal gay estava reunida.

- Quem... quem são eles ?! - exclamou Taichi ao reparar as duas crianças adoptivas que Daisuke levou para dentro de casa - Então é verdade que... que...

- Se estivesses a ouvir a nossa conversa, Taichi-senpai - argumentou Takeru - Elas são as nossas crianças que adoptamos de um casal cujos pais morreram num acidente, após uma longa jornada nos tribunais...

- Uma família com dois pais!... - Taichi arregalou os olhos - Não admira que Yamato não queira falar ou encontrar contigo, ele ficou extremamente magoado com tamanha aberração!

- O que o senhor está contra a respeito de Takeru-otousan ?! - Atsushi Katsuragi não gosta que os seus pais adoptivos sejam rebaixados por laidinhas homófobas ou similares. - Fique sabendo que... ele é o melhor pai do mundo!...

- Kami-sama! - Taichi ficou embasbacado - O rapazinho já chama "pai" a uma pessoa que sabe que não o é!...

- Eu nunca vi um irmão tão parvo ao ponto de replicar insultos contra as pessoas que ele julga anormais! - exclamou Hikari, até parece impossível que ele não compreende a imensa felicidade que os dois partilham esta oportunidade!...

- Apoiado, Hikari-chan! Apoiado! - sorriu Daisuke - Agora deves compreender a razão porque não te dei muita atenção à tua chegada à nossa cidade...

- Daisuke-otousan também não se deixa intimidar... - comentou graciosamente Atsushi, antes da sua irmã Sayako reforçar as suas posições a respeito dos seus pais adoptivos serem gays e constituirem um casal gay estável.

- Agora o mundo está totalmente louco! - Taichi esfregou as mãos na sua cara e olhou para cima - Se comparares o facto dos pais de Takeru não terem aceite o casamento... - Taichi esfregou naquela altura o seu nariz - com Daisuke, a falta de carinho por parte de Yamato é relativamente suave! Mas eu achei uma aberracção sem sentido um casamento entre dois homens! Aliás porque Takeru e Daisuke apaixonaram-se desta forma? Nenhuma mulher lhes agradou, ou...

- TAICHI-SENPAI! - Daisuke e Takeru reagiram mal a este comentário destructivo - Se continuares a armar em homófobo irracional, nós podemos solicitar que saia imediatamente desta casa! - adiantou Daisuke.

- Realmente!... - Taichi ficou apreensivo - Mas vocês também parecem heterófobos, o que é bem pior!

- Não é heterofobia, taichi-senpai! - Takeru explicou - O que se passa é que você está a perturbar a ordem da casa com comentários discriminatórios que não têm qualquer razão de ser!

- Quando eu te contei no passado que eu tinha apaixonado por Takeru, você simplesmente riu-se às gargalhadas e mandou-me para fora do barco, não aceitando mais como jogador da equipa de futebol do liceu! - adiantou Daisuke, respondendo a uma pergunta perdida por parte de Taichi.

- Desde quando que os jogadores de futebol das principais equipas de futebol e selecções são gays ? - adiantou Taichi - Conforme a vossa posição, também Takeru não seria bem visto numa equipa de basket nacional por ele também ser gay.

- Francamente, Taichi-san! - Kenzo disparou contra a lógica discriminatória de Taichi - Eles podiam ter uma carreira nas selecções gay do Japão ou em alguma equipa gay de futebol e de basket!

- Selecção nacional de futebol gay ?!! - Taichi sorriu maliciosamente - Aqueles não devem ter a milésima parte da atenção que os verdadeiros homens o têm na selecção nacional de futebol do Japão !!! - e desdenhava pela situação - Eu já estou a imaginar os jogadores desta selecção de amadores a apaixonarem-se uns pelos outros, aquilo deve ser de morrer a rir!

Quando Taichi acabou de falar ele levou uma chapada bem forte por parte de Daisuke, e notava-se as lágrimas a escorrerem vagarosamente pelos olhos castanhos de Daisuke, antes dele reagir:

- Mas que falta de humildade, Taichi-senpai! - Daisuke deu ainda outra chapada - Eu nunca julgei que revelasses ser um falso amigo desta maneira! Realmente, acabaste por estragar o ambiente desta casa por causa destas piadas reaccionárias!

- Ite!... - Taichi acabou por acalmar-se e desviar o olhar dos convivas - Mas porque eu sou tão estúpido ? - murmorrou sozinho, não querendo expor que eles tinham razão e o próprio ultrapassara o risco.

- Realmente, Taichi-oniichan - comentou Hikari - Mereceste muito bem levar duas boas chapadas daquele que foi o teu melhor amigo e que te seguiu... - e aí aponta para Taichi - Mas ele ficou sozinho quando ele confessou o seu amor com Takeru, e tu em vez de o apoiar como eu fiz, limitaste a fugir do assunto e depois desatas a insultar a dignidade de Daisuke!

Taichi ficou de cabeça baixa e começou a chorar, arrependendo-se de ter sido tão insensível com um assunto tão delicado.

- Daisuke-kun... Takeru-kun... Gomenasai! - expremiu Taichi - Eu fui um autêntico estúpido e ignorante!...

- Finalmente, alguém conseguiu endireitar-se! - expremiu Takeru com a concordância de todos os presentes.

Por ser uma grande ocasião especial, Daisuke não iria abrir o seu restaurante na parte da noite, e assim faziam um grande banquete em casa, conforme revelou as compras de certos ingredientes no supermercado na passada terça-feira.

Enquanto Hikari falava descontraída com Takeru e Daisuke, enquanto eles preparavam o jantar, o ambiente idílico foi perturbado pela chamada de telemóvel que Sora ligou para Taichi.

- Taichi-oniichan, denwa!... - gritou Hikari - Atende, porque é o teu telemóvel que está a tocar!...

- Mochi-mochi! - saudou Taichi ao atender o telemóvel - Oh! Sora-san... Eu estou na casa de Daisuke e Takeru...

- Estás na casa desta família gay?! - respondeu Sora - Bom... como estás a pedido da tua irmã... não há problema,mas...

- Qual é o principal motivo de teres ligado para mim? - Taichi ficou apreensivo.

- Bem! - Sora estava nervosa - O meu marido, Yamato... está preso!

- NANI DESU KA ?! - Taichi ficou chocado, e todos os convivas ficaram espantados - O meu melhor amigo... roubou ?!!...

- Yamato-chan foi preso por ter vandalizado um bar frequentado por gays e roubado um automóvel! - disse Sora - .

- Ele roubou um automóvel ??!!! - Taichi ficou nervoso - Nem parece o Yamato que eu conheci há mais de dez anos!!!

- Bem... - Sora tentou explicar o sucedido - Quando ocorreu o ataque de vandalismo, que não passou de umas mensagens de desagrado escritas nas paredes, o dono do bar tentou chamar a atenção da sua transgressão, e depois ele tentou roubar um automóvel que era de um cliente gay, só por gozo, mas o próprio dono do veículo chamou a polícia e foi logo preso após uma tentativa de fuga frustada.

- Inacreditável!... - Takeru não acreditava no que estava a acontecer - Agora armou-se num autêntico idiota!

- Resultado... - concluiu Sora - Terá que pagar uma multa e ficou alguns dias na cadeia, até o próximo domingo!

Assim Takeru ficou um pouco chocado com esta transgressão grave de propriedade alheia, mas ele ficou decidido a retribuir uns belos sopapos no domingo, altura em que terminava a pena preventiva na cadeira após o pagamento da multa.

- Realmente!... - Daisuke ficou espantado - O teu irmão armou uma autêntica agressão ao respeito da propriedade do vizinho, e aparentemente tentou roubar um automóvel somente para gozar o homem de ser gay, e depois ganhou uns dias de prisão e uma valente multa que bem mereceu!

- Sem dúvidas que sim, Daisuke-chan! - Takeru concordou com ele - Por este motivo, vamos ter que dar um salto a Tokyo no próximo Domingo para mostrar a ele que o seu irmão o ama, mas ele precisa de levar umas boas bofetadas para o atinar!

- OK! - Kenzo sorriu - Mas até lá, temos tempo para descontrair nesta bela casa, e depois trataremos do teu irmão rebelde!

Findo esta situação, Hikari e Kenzo interviram na preparação do jantar, que incluia sushi, porque eles achavam que Takeru e Daisuke mereciam uma ajuda por parte deles, ao contrário de Taichi que ficava a olhar para Atsushi e Sayako sem que ambos conseguissem ter uma conversação construtiva após a asneira que o próprio Taichi fez com Daisuke e Takeru.

Assim, todos estavam felizes e descontraídos dentro do possível na casa de Takeru e Daisuke para ambos poderem disfrutar do jantar de convívio que o casal homossexual necessitava para poder divertir com gente conhecida de longa data.

Mas a situação de Yamato exigiria que Takeru retribuisse a deliberada ignorância por parte de Yamato a respeito da felicidade de Takeru, sem ele perceber que Takeru o gostava e estava feliz com Daisuke.

Tsuzuku Continua...


End file.
